Love Takes Time
by MmeLee
Summary: Allura is betrothed to marry Lance, but there is one problem- she isn't in love with him. Will she go through with it to keep from hurting Lance or will she risk it all for Keith? Notes: If you were hoping for good Allurance, this ain't it. This is Kallura story.
1. He can never be you

Her bed is warm with two bodies ready to devour each other. He takes off her bra, igniting every fire in her. His hands slid down her torso teasing the band on Allura's panties. In anticipation, Allura takes them off. She's been waiting on him to make love to her for so long, and tonight it's finally happening. He smiled, pressing soft warm kisses on her body, searing each one in her memory. Love enveloped her. Her body yearning for each touch. He kisses her on inner thighs making her want to cry out.

"Please, I want you now." She begged. Her voice music to his ears. He climbed up between her legs, whispering, "I love you Lu. I always will." While kissing her on her neck, Allura's thoughts spilled out his name before she could catch it.

"Ummm Keith…"

"Keith?!" Lance jumped up as if he touched a scalding pot.

"KEITH?!"

_**QUIZNAK!**_

Allura scrambled to cover, but had no explanation. She was lost in a fantasy about Keith, while they were about to be intimate.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MOANING HIS NAME?!" His voice bounced off the walls in fury. "Are you sleeping with him?!" Lance asked standing next to her bed. He's clearly upset.

"No." She replied quietly while pulling the covers over her body.

"So why did you call his name Allura?!" His face was burning with anger.

Allura remained quiet, tears brimmed in her eyes. "I do not know."

"Oh you know." He said putting on his shirt. "You won't tell me."

Allura's bottom lip started to quiver. She can't possibly tell him what she was thinking.

"I-I really don't know why I said that Lance." Allura hung her head unwilling to make eye contact.

Lance walked to the door, looking like he was seconds from snapping. His heart is broken. He knew their relationship was in trouble, but he never thought it would be this bad. She is literally dreaming of someone else. And not just anyone, Keith.

"I can't stick around until you find out Allura. You need to do this alone." With that he stormed off.

Allura couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her heart forbade it. She knows now that her feelings for Lance are more of pity, than love.

The tears never escaped her eyes…

Let's rewind to see how we got here, shall we?

Several movements prior, Allura's bedroom. Allura was writing in her journal.

_I miss Keith, desperately. He and I used to talk all the time. Now, we do not. I don't know what I expected. The war is over, Voltron is retired for now and I am here in the palace… With Lance. I feel so alone. Keith was asked by the Galra to lead and he declined. Instead committed to help set up a diplomacy instead and conduct humanitarian work. He rather be hands on than a leader._

_Coran wanted me to ask him to step up as emperor, but I felt it was not my place. I would love for us to work together to keep peace in the galaxy, but he and I have yet to work through our own issues. He's been distant since Lance and I made our relationship official. Sadly, I used my relationship with Lance as a shield._

_I am not saying I don't care about Lance. I do. He's caring and compassionate, attentive and… completely wrong for me. Did I say that? I mean, he does the job well but I cannot help but think about Keith…_

_Am I ready to marry him? It would mean that I spent the rest of my life, with Lance. I don't know if I can do it. I wish things were different…_

The planet Arus was a bountiful earth like environment. Filled with natives and their ancient customs. Friendly to outsiders, the Arusians were excited to see their Lion goddess return. They knew under Allura's leadership, they would be safe from invaders.

Accompanying Allura, were her rescued people. Together, they're able to create a small economy. Due to their alliance with Daibazzal, they were able to get materials to build aircrafts. Existing trade with the Balmera allowed them to utilize crystals for their aircrafts.

However well Arus was doing, their communities could only supply so much. Their population was greatly reduced due to Lotor's betrayal, many Alteans were wiped out. Therefore, the economy could only produce so much. Another issue plaguing them was fabrics. It was difficult to grow materials needed for clothing on Arus. Trade with other planets were costly. Some planets like Asul's planet Arid, use this as a bargaining chip for military secrets.

Earth was helpful but trade with them is expensive. The distance between earth and Arus was far. Allura feels that negotiation and fairness is necessary, but Lance has other ideas.

Today, Allura's meeting with planet leaders were extensive and long. Most of the leaders wanted tech that Alteans have. This tech will allow others to build super weapons such as Voltron. Only the Galra and Alteans had access to that information. Some nations put pressure on them to create alliances with them. Threatening higher tariffs on goods if they did not align with them. Allura was under a great deal of pressure.

Then there is the issue of local economy. Alteans were tech people and farmers. Allura is a benevolent leader and an ethical one. Honerva and Lotor were not and stole most of what they had by force. Because of this, some Alteans feel they lived better under their leadership. Although there were a lot of deaths, at least the feast was plenty. The trade wars made it harder for people to live. Those feelings are manifesting as a resentment among some Alteans.

To establish communications among the masses, Alteans created their own media. These differed from Royal communications because they were less diplomatic. Some outlets highlighted their disdain for Allura, while others remained balanced. They sold ad space for local and intergalactic businesses to generate income. When they weren't trashing Allura, they made easy sport of Lance- who they viewed as a silly earthling.

Lance, her future Prince Consort did not make it any easier. He seemed to relish whatever was said about him. "Any press is good press," in his eyes. This attitude frustrates Allura. It's her reputation as a leader on the line. She doesn't have her father's legacy to lean on, because most of that information was lost. She's starting from scratch.

As of late, her relationship with Lance has been stressful. The wedding has been postponed several times by Allura due to politics. Allura feels that a large wedding in the face of a slow economy on Arus would be crass… At least, that's what she tells Lance. Lance is growing impatient. He doesn't understand why the state of Arus is preventing them from marrying.

Tonight, Allura is winding down in her room. Her room is posh and illuminated in pink. Cushions and drapes adorn every corner of the room. A large washroom with a full bath, large enough for two added to the amenities. A far cry from the room that Lance resides in. Although, comfortable is not as large or as affluent. He is happy with almost any accommodation. His only requirement is that he share it with Allura.

As Allura dwelled on the affairs of the day and Keith in her diary, Lance walked into her bedroom. Without missing a beat, he spilled on his thoughts about the meeting earlier. His grasp on diplomatic affairs are underdeveloped. Allura discreetly puts her journal away. For once, she would like to have a peaceful evening. Politics in the bedroom isn't at all romantic.

"It's time to put the pressure on Asul." Lance stated confidently. "He obviously doesn't realize we can wipe him out."

"Lance. These negotiations aren't easy. And threatening to tax food supplies to other countries is not how you should negotiate."

"Well tell me how Allura? Because Asul was threatening us in there. Krolia was ready to slice his throat. You can't let these leaders bully you."

Allura sighed. This is one of many stressful political conversations she had with Lance. Frankly, she's over it. He thinks his charm will fix anything and if not his charm, then a show of arms. It's exhausting.

"Bully me? Is that what you think was happening in there?" Allura folded her arms. "We remain calm and we talk things through. Remember, their food depends on us. We can get textile elsewhere, if we have to."

"So then why don't we? We don't have to put up with his crap." Lance said removing his clothing.

"Because, it would be more expensive, Lance. My people are already struggling." Allura said exasperated. "I am trying to avoid that."

Annoyed, Lance plops down on her bed. "I say we go to other planets like we did in the past, offer them protection if they would trade with us for lesser funds. We have Voltron, Allura. We can do anything."

"And risk Arus? We do not have enough manpower here for an army. We depend a lot on the Galra and they would have to agree to that. Further, that would be inciting war. We cannot go off galavanting Lance. If we had a stronger military, we can make such promises. It was easier before, because we're all we had to defend, Altea was gone. But now my people are here and I cannot afford to leave Arus undefended."

Lance folded his arms defensively. "Allura, the castle is a ship and we're in a time of peace, we'll be fine."

"Yes a ship that cannot fend off a whole army!" She said aggravated." If we anger enough planets, they could band against us, and catch us while we are traveling with Voltron! It's best that we keep ourselves out of war until such time that we have enough forces here!"

Lance rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Besides," she continued. "We would have to round up all the paladins to do such a trip. I doubt that Pidge, Keith and Hunk are willing to come out for another Voltron show."

"Why not? Keith is not doing anything but scut work. Especially after the attempt on your life you would think-"

Allura gasped at his words interrupting his sentence. "Lance, humanitarian work is important."

"More important than Voltron? He's the Black paladin. You should consider looking for another paladin."

The last thing Allura needed was Keith here full time. Although, they have yet to have a conversation about their differences. Having him on Arus full time may prove to be disastrous. The last time he was there, someone had threatened her life and well…

FLASHBACK. A year prior…

Allura was outside taking a walk in the nearby forest to get some air with Romelle. She and Lance had another argument about her postponing the wedding and she needed to walk off her anger.

"Is everything okay Allura?" Romelle asked concerned.

Allura rubbed her temples in an attempt to release her frustration.

"Yes, Romelle. I'll be okay."

"You'll be okay means you aren't okay right now. You postponed the wedding again I heard. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Romelle, I-."

Just as Allura was ready to deliver a canned response, Romelle pushed her to the ground. "Quiznak!" Allura yelled. An arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing Allura's head.

Allura and Romelle looked up to see a shadowed figure running off. Allura jumped up to pursue them.

"EMPRESS!" Romelle called after her running just behind her. "It could be dangerous!"

But Allura couldn't be stopped. The assailant ran further in the woods.

"Stop!" Allura yelled. "Stop this instant!" She was hot on their heels until they seemed to vanish.

Allura opened her wrist comm, just as Romelle caught up. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Allura's tone dripped with fury.

"Coran!"

Picking up that Allura was upset, he answered with alarm. "Yes Empress?! What's wrong?"

"Someone made an attempt on my life. I want them found this instant!"

"Where? When?"

"Just now, in the forest! I am sending you my location. I want every square inch searched."

"Right away Princess." He closed the communication.

Within the hour, Allura and Romelle made it back the palace safely with her palace guards in tow.

Allura hugged Romelle. "Thank you."

"No problem Allura. Please be careful."

"I will." Romelle hugged Allura again, before leaving for her quarters.

Allura turned to address her staff in the hallway. "I am retiring to my quarters, not to be disturbed by anyone."

She turned her heel off toward her room, still smarting from the day's events.

Unable to sleep Allura arose. Wrapping her satin white robe around her red lace teddy, she decided to walk the halls, alone. The Castle was on lockdown due to the attempt on her life, and everyone was on high alert. She felt safe within her castle walls. Lance would have a fit if he saw her outside her room dressed like that, but he was in his quarters. As sad as it was, she didn't miss him. He often smothered her.

Allura drifted to her indoor garden where she often finds inhaled deeply, allowing the fragrance of the juniberries to calm her. The sounds of the water fountain added to the ambience. The stars above encouraged thoughts of her father, Alfor. Suddenly, the hairs on her neck stood up as she felt a familiar quintessence. She turned around to see-

"Keith?"

There he stood. Tall handsome and in Earth clothes. No senior blade uniform, only a black shirt, jeans and boots. He was taller and stronger than she remembered. Even his jaw was stronger. His hair longer than she's ever seen it. He had it pulled back in a low ponytail. It's been two decaphebes.

His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and his gaze set on her. Allura felt her knees buckle. Her heart is pounding in her ears. Her palms are sweating. She willed herself not to faint.

_What is he doing here?_

"Hi Allura." His voice put her in a trance. She didn't remember it being this deep. He spoke but she couldn't will herself to respond. Her mouth opened and like an idiot nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She felt a shiver from his touch. His expression soft and endearing.

"Yes, yes." Allura regained her composure. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down, almost as if that question hurt his feelings. "Coran said you requested me to be here. I can leave if you-"

_That quiznaking Coran._

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I do need you here." _I didn't ask, but I'm happy he's here. And I don't need him, I want him. Well maybe, I need him too. Clean this up Allura!_ "I meant, what are you doing out here, right now?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Keith stood next to her almost expressionless.

Allura took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You could."

Keith turned to face Allura. He stood arms distance from her, reengaging her eyes. Allura dared to stare back. It was like he wanted to say more, but refrained. In that moment, time stood still for Allura. Keith's eyes were so dark. She often wondered what he thought of her, but her in depth analysis of Keith, she would get lost in those eyes…

"You need me?" Keith repeated some of her words back to her. She watched his mouth move, not immediately registering what he asked. Keith asked her as if he knew she wasn't telling him everything. A glimmer of hope in his tone.

Realizing what she said and what it implied, she rephrased again. "Uh, yes of course Keith. Seeing there was an attempt on my life, I need your expertise." Allura fiddled with her braid leading to more uncomfortable silence. Keith turned his attention back to the plants. He seemed to be in deep thought. Keith is an enigma to Allura. Allura discreetly observed him while he fiddled with the leaves. She couldn't figure him out.

As her mind wandered, a slight breeze blew past her legs. And then it occurred to her, she's standing in a dark garden with Keith, in a robe, teddy and slippers. Her brown skin contrasting elegantly against the white satin.

Feeling uncomfortable, Allura attempted to adjust her robe, but it was fruitless. It kept sliding open, revealing red lace and cleavage. Ever the gentleman, Keith was careful not to gaze at her lack of attire. This made Allura feel relieved but unsettled at the same time. Relieved because he isn't a creep but insecure because she isn't sure if he likes her. Lance would be staring at her.

"So…" Keith said distracting her thoughts of self doubt. "Someone tried to kill you?" He asked refocusing on the stars overhead.

"Yes." Allura clutched her robe. That robe became a security blanket. Allura couldn't find the courage to address the elephant in the room. The elephant that says she loves him and wished they didn't fight in space? Allura knows Keith bears responsibility for his words too. But at this point, it's gone on long enough.

Allura was groomed to be poised in every situation, but Keith, makes her forget her training. Part of her resents him for it. But the rest of her loves him so dearly, especially since he is so unaware he makes her feel like that. His humility makes him more beautiful.

"Coran told me everything." Keith turned to face Allura, once again looking into her eyes. "We will find them, Allura." His face suddenly stern and sure of himself. His confidence made Allura crave him.

"Thank you." Allura's desire for Keith increased by the second. She decided to distract herself by picking a flower. Keith's eyes remained on her making Allura feel exposed. It's like he can look inside her soul and read her. Unable to stay in his presence any longer, Allura decided to make a break for it.

"I'm going to retire. I'll speak with you when I arise." Allura rushed past Keith before he could reply. Allura hurried up the dark hall, leaving him to stare at her form disappearing from view.

_I am not sure if I want to kill Coran or thank him._

After a couple of days, they found the assailant. A loner Altean named Firbe from the first colony. Romelle didn't remember him and was thankful she never met him. Obsessed with Allura, they found that he wanted to kill her after he learned she was going to marry Lance. Apparently, he had it in his mind she was supposed to stay single until they met. Keith found him attempting to break into castle grounds.

He descended on Firbe, pinning him to the ground outside the castle with his blade. Firbe quickly swallowed a pill, taking his own life. Manifestos were found in a cave where he was living. Lance thinks he was a local garden variety nut that acted alone. Well that is how he described it anyway. Allura wasn't so sure. She's been on edge since.

In either case, Lance was happy that the assailant was caught and she was too. Mainly because, Lance was hovering over her and it was driving her nuts. When he wasn't doing that, he was trying to get Keith to stick around. Lance tries that when any of the paladins visit. It's almost like he wants to recreate the times when they were all in space.

However, right after Firbe was found, Keith left the same day. He left without delay or further private conversation. From her bedroom balcony, Allura watched forlornly as Keith took off for Daibazzal. Allura was sure if it was either her relationship with Lance or their discomfort around each other. Her bleeding heart longs for him, but knows his departure was for the best. Otherwise, she would have found herself in his chambers that night.

* * *

Remembering she almost cheated on Lance, she thought it best Keith left.

PRESENT DAY...

_No, he must not be here on a long term basis._

"Lance, the Black Lion won't accept anyone else." That was a lie, but she didn't want anyone else to pilot that Lion. So there.

"You don't know that unless you try Allura."

"The lions only take new paladins when a paladin passes away. You cannot be serious." Allura said turning away from Lance. Her patience for this conversation is running out.

Frustrated, Lance put his pajama top on over his shoulders in silence. Ever since he moved to Arus, he complains that he doesn't fit in. Lance thinks Allura is hung up on traditions. Coran has been training him on royal Altean customs and he isn't invested in it. Lance doesn't see the purpose of it. Allura has the opportunity to change things. She has people who don't remember the old regime and would yield new leadership. Yet, she doesn't care to change. He doesn't know where that leaves him.

Further, Lance misses his family. None of them wants to relocate to Arus, and Allura refuses to live on Earth.

"What's wrong Lance?" Allura sat down next to him on the bed. "You've been unreasonable lately."

Lance took a deep breath summoning his patience. "I don't think it's unreasonable to ask that paladins be within range. Especially Keith. What is his deal anyway? He should be here serving Arus."

That statement set Allura on fire. Her defenses heighten when it comes to Keith. His self esteem is not the best, no matter how brave and amazing he is. He's been through enough and doesn't need Lance harassing him.

"The lions will find them if there is an attack!" She said aggravated. "Just like the paladins of old! What we don't need is to use Voltron for frivolous means!"

"So my suggestion is frivolous now? I'm going to my room. Don't wait up." Lance leaves in a huff.

Allura sat at her vanity frowning at herself in the mirror. She wants very much for Lance to understand her and diplomatic relationships. But lately, it's been a wash.

_I don't know how much longer we are going to last like this._

* * *

The following day…

Romelle knocked on Allura's door. Allura covered her head with her duvet. "Not now!"

"Allura you have an appointment with your wedding planner, Yulexa in a varga. Coran asked me to wake you." Romelle said through the door.

Allura's sleep was troubled. Allura felt she lived a lie daily. Keith lived in her self conscious and walked in her dreams at night. She ached for him but couldn't express it.

Allura opened her door with her white robe and her night braid disheveled. "I thought I told Coran under no circumstances are we planning this wedding now."

Romelle and Kerra, Allura's maidservant, glanced at each other in mild confusion. She prepared Allura's tea and biscuits on a tray. Allura can't part from her second favorite earth beverage. Shiro brought several cases for her on his honeymoon with Adam. She can't live without it.

"Don't kill the messenger!" Romelle chided Allura.

Allura took the tray politely from Kerra. "Thank you Kerra, that will be all."

She looked at Allura in surprise. "Empress, please allow me to choose your attire for today."

"That won't be necessary." Allura said with a wave.

"Very well." Kerra bowed without protest and left the room. Once Allura felt like her servant was out of earshot she responded to Romelle.

"I am not slaying the messenger or whatever you said." Allura plopped on her bed. "It's not a good time."

Romelle sat next to Allura. "But Allura, it looks weak to other planets that you aren't married with an heir yet. He said you must plan now. It's been three years since the war ended."

Allura frowned while cradling her tea. She rather not speak about her misgivings about Lance to Romelle. It's not that she doesn't trust her, it's that she feels silly. This relationship with Lance has long run its course and she's too much of a coward to break it off. Cowardice angers her, especially when she's the guilty party. "Can we move on?"

Romelle rested her hand on Allura's shoulder concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Allura grumbled.

"Allura, I know you very well. You're my best friend. And if I did not know any better, I would think you were avoiding getting married."

"No, it's just the people are struggling. They don't want to see a royal wedding." Allura said dismissively.

"On the contrary Allura, public opinion wants a wedding. It brings them hope. They aren't thrilled with your choice of fiancé but that can be fixed once they see how much he loves you."

"Well there you go." She sipped her tea unmoved.

Romelle's eyes grew wide as it dawns on her. "You don't want to marry Lance do you?"

"That's nonsense." Allura set her tea down to get dressed. Getting dressed was a way to avoid a face to face conversation. Her expressions may betray her.

"You know, I used to think it was the war that made you sad. I thought after the war, you would feel better. But now you have us back. You are our Queen and you seem more troubled than ever. You aren't happy Allura, at least not with him. "I'm not telling you what to do-"

"Really?" Allura cut in. Because it seems like you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm suggesting if you're unhappy with him, end it before it's too late."

"Can we change the subject?" Allura opened her closet.

"Uh sure." Romelle sees that Allura is unhappy but doesn't want to press her. She searched her mind for a better topic.

"Well, I talked to Krolia last night and she was super pissed with Asul."

"Yes I gathered that." Allura said flippantly.

"Well she said she was going to send Keith the next time we meet with him. She can't tolerate his insolence." She said spreading out on Allura's white lounger. "I don't blame her."

"Well I don't know if Keith will fare any better. He has her temper." She said rummaging through her things.

"I don't mind seeing Keith," Romelle gushed. "He's gorgeous."

Allura stopped digging in her closet to glare at Romelle over her shoulder. Romelle had a knowing smirk on her face. Anytime Allura was near Keith, she squirmed. She would become flushed. Romelle isn't sure if anyone else noticed it, but she definitely did. Something happened between them and Allura refuses to talk about it. "Don't you think so Allura?"

"I'm engaged to be wed and can't discuss such things." Allura turned back around to scan her closet once more. "It's so hard to find something to wear," she mumbled.

"Oh come on Allura, you don't find him handsome? I don't know how you worked with him so long. The last time he was here, he made me so h-"

The blood rushed to Allura's head. She wasn't sure if it was the mention of Keith, or that Romelle implied she's attracted to him. Either way, Allura was ready to explode.

"ROMELLE!" Allura exclaimed irritated. "Enough."

"Of course." Romelle responded uneasily. She kept her reservations about the ordeal to herself.

Allura pasted a diplomatic smile on her face to mask her feelings.

"How about this outfit?" Her eyes brightened now that the Keith conversation was over. "It's a gift from Veronica. She said I need to look like a boss, you know a leader?" Allura held up a white pants suit modeling it in the mirror. It looked as if Allura was attending a high class business brunch. All she needed was a designer bag, shades and a poodle.

Romelle grimaced. "Isn't that an earth outfit? I am not sure how well that will go over."

Allura was confused by that remark. "Go over with whom? It's only Coran, Lance, Yulaxa, you and myself."

"Oh no, didn't anyone tell you? Lance invited the press."

Allura immediately saw red.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!"


	2. It's all downhill from here

_I can't believe Lance!_

The press encircled Allura. She stood at her podium inside her conference room, seething. Lance stood next to her looking sheepish. He feels the anger radiating off of Allura. The fact that he would make such a move without consulting her, shows that he doesn't respect or trust her. Now she has to go on camera and talk about a wedding. Her wedding. One that she has postponed. Lance has gone too far.

Allura was getting questions thrown at her left and right. Questions like, "when is the wedding? What kind of dress will you wear? Will you get married here or on Earth? Are you planning to have an heir? Will you join alliances with other kingdoms?

Allura stood with poise. Her smile strained, but to the public, she was the picture of grace. It's a smile that she has become intimately familiar with. One of disingenuousness. Long gone are the days where she would smile at ease. She loves her people, but in her time, she did not have to deal with press. At least not on this rabid level.

For Allura, it's a double edged sword. On one hand, her people have ways to spread information to each other and generate income. It also allows her to know how her people feel. At the same time, she hated personal questions. She knows that most Alteans wish for a wedding. It would give them hope in their times of struggle, but to throw a frivolous wedding would seem crass. However, that excuse is getting old, especially to her fiancée.

"As of late, we don't have a wedding date. I am committed to the Arus and the prosperity of this planet. Any wedding, will be held on Arus. Whenever I decide to wed, my focus will be on producing an heir. We already have an alliance with Daibazzal. We will continue to nurture that relationship." Allura kept her tone as upbeat as possible. Even as a storm welled in her core.

"Empress, how does your fiancée feel about the wedding delays?"

Allura shot a glance at Lance. At first he shifted uncomfortably, sensing Allura is angry. He didn't want to make it worse. "Uh, I am committed to Allura and Arus."

Coran hurried in front of the podium as if he knew Allura was ready to blow a gasket, "that will be all today! Thank you for coming!"

As the press filed out, Lance, Yulexa, Romelle and Coran gathered around Allura. Allura pasted the largest smile on her face. A smile that doesn't reflect how she is feeling.

"Yulexa, that will be all today. We will not be planning anything right now. Only return when I call you personally."

"Empress, if I may speak freely?" Yulexa bowed face first to Allura.

"You may."

"Altean history says four movements after you are betrothed, you are to wed. Forgive me for the reminder, but it has been three deca-phebes. You don't want the people to lose confidence."

"Thank you for the Altean history reminder, Yulexa. Coran has been my advisor for more than 10,000 years and I am up to date on our customs. Sorry for the inconvenience. Coran will take care of you."

Yulexa looked at the group with uncertainty and bowed again, "Yes Empress."

Allura stormed off toward her room with Lance hot on her heels. She entered her room and whipped around knowing he was right behind her. Grabbing her vase, she hurled it at Lance just missing his head.

**CRASH!**

"FUCK ALLURA?!" Lance hunched avoiding the vase, his arms in the air blocking his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHY IN THE DEVIL WOULD YOU INVITE THE PRESS HERE FOR OUR WEDDING PLANNING? A WEDDING BY THE WAY, THAT **WE POSTPONED?!"**

Lance took a second to calm down after that heart attack.

"Allura," Lance spoke as evenly as he could, hoping to calm her. "I thought we should get a move on planning it. Plus, I knew it would go over well with the public. I thought you would be happy that I was taking care of things."

"But you KNEW that I postponed it!"

"Yes for a year! Guess what Allura?! It's a YEAR LATER. In fact, this is the THIRD time you postponed it! I am starting to believe you don't want to marry me!"

Allura felt guilt wash over her. Does she want to get married?

"Nonsense!" She spit back. "I want to make sure that we don't spend lavishly on a large affair!"

"I would believe that, but did you hear yourself out there? When I get married, I will be sure to produce an heir?"

"Yes, what is wrong with that?"

"You said, YOU. You didn't include ME!"

_Uh oh. _

"You're being ridiculous! I am getting the impression that you don't trust me! Especially after that quiznaking stunt you just pulled!"

Lance folded his arms. His brown tanned skin red with anger.

"Do you still love me Allura? It's been months since we've had sex. And the last time, you seemed like you were elsewhere."

The words tumbled out before she realized it. "Maybe check in and see if I'm enjoying it?"

The look on Lance's face was priceless. He was clearly a mix of angry and mortified. Allura realized she may have gone too far, but knows she can't take it back now.

"You could've said something, Allura."

"Why?" Allura pulled her hair into a ponytail. "You seem quite proud of yourself afterward."

Allura saw a pang of hurt flash across his face, but at this moment, she didn't care. It's not like she doesn't care about Lance, it's that she is tired of his shit. He went too far today. She doesn't like to be pressured and she is sick of him being impulsive.

On one hand, he smothers her. On the other hand, in smothering her, he has no clue of what she needs. He acts impulsively and at this point, Allura doubts that he is capable of being her life partner.

"You know what? I'm going to walk away before I say something I can't take back." Lance looked at Allura with fire in his eyes. "Like you already did."

With that, Lance stormed out.

Allura flopped on her bed. She's being torn apart. One side of her wants to hold on to this relationship because he is there for her no matter what. She knows that Lance will never leave. The other part, is suffocating. Dying to be free.

* * *

The next evening, Allura is headed to another meeting with Asul. She didn't sleep the night before Lance walked out of her room, leaving her with a lot to think about. Her relationship is in danger, but oddly, she's more upset that Keith won't be there with her at this meeting. Lance already dashed off to God knows where to clear his head. She hasn't seen him all day. Lance leaves in a huff after fights, and then tries to come back and make up romantically.

To be honest, Allura is dreading that. After last night, she almost told Lance their relationship is done. But that would mean she failed. Just like her relationship with Lotor failed. And her budding relationship with Keith. Although, Lotor was a lunatic, she still feels responsible. Like she should not have been vulnerable to him in the first place.

Apparently, Keith is unable to make it and asked Hunk to come in his place. She found out via Coran this morning. Allura can't help but feel that Keith is avoiding her.

Not that she blames him. Allura is sure that Keith is happy not to deal with anymore of her drama. She has put him through a lot with the war and him being a paladin of Voltron. They weren't always kind to each other during that time. Although she wished that he didn't call her father a coward, she understands now how he felt in the moment. If she only had the courage to tell him how she felt.

As Allura approached the conference room, she prepared herself for an intense meeting. Upon entry, the smell of warm hors au oeuvres, pastries and tea is waiting for her. She knows Hunk is there, and although she misses Keith desperately. She's super happy to see him.

"Hunk!" She rushed in the room. He's stood proudly at the table waiting on her arrival.

"Allura!" He swiped her up in a huge hug. Asul shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sight of the Empress breaking protocol.

"How are you? I understand that Keith could not make it?" A flash of sadness flashed in Allura's eyes, which did not escape Hunk's notice.

"Yeah, he said he had to pass out supplies today."

"Oh." Allura pulled her chair out affixing a pleasant expression on her face. "Hopefully, I will get to see him soon."

"I'm sure he will be along." Coran chimed in.

"Yes, Coran I am sure you are right." Allura smiled as she turned her attention to Asul. "Greetings Asul. My apologies for my informal greeting. It's been a long time since I saw my yellow paladin."

"Apparently so." Asul said with a sarcasm in his tone. "And where is your fiancé? It's sad I don't have my usual sparring partner."

Allura feigned another smile to avoid grimacing. "He's feeling Ill today."

That was a lie, but that's none of his business.

"I see." Asul stroked his chin seemingly unsure if he believed Allura. Asul's skin is a bright pink with reddish hair. His skin of rough appearance and his teeth, narrow. His appearance bordering reptile and humanoid.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Allura sat down. Kerra began serving tea and pastries to everyone. Asul's eyes fixed on her.

"I didn't know you had such beautiful accommodations Empress. His gaze leered on Kerra. She shot Allura a nervous glance.

"You may go Kerra." Kerra nodded and rushed out.

"My accommodations Asul, are to be treated with even more respect than myself. Understood?"

Asul rolled his eyes in irritation. "Very well."

"Now what brings you here today Asul?" Allura sipped her tea. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Empress, you promised last time I was here that I would get a better deal. We provide you textiles at the best price you can buy. And yet, you fail to provide us protection, nor will you and the Galra give us tech to build our own ships."

"You didn't ask for ships Asul. You asked for the tech behind Voltron. That is something that I cannot provide."

"Well then how do I know those Galra won't use a super weapon against us?" Asul raised his voice. "The Galra are hostile. They've ravaged the galaxy and enslaved my planet and you, create an alliance with them? How can I trust you?"

Hunk looked up from typing on his communicator to lock eyes with Allura. Silently asking if he should interject. She motioned no.

"Let me stop you right there Asul. The new Galra leaders have fought with me side by side. I will not have you speaking about them in that way."

Asul tapped his fingers together. "What can you give me Empress to protect my planet?"

"Asul, you have a large population." Hunk chimed in. Haven't you trained your people on combat? Allura cannot provide Voltron tech, but I'm sure that we can help with smaller weapons, right Allura?"

"That is correct." Allura nodded.

"Yellow paladin-"

"Hunk, you can call me Hunk." Hunk's tone was friendly but stern.

Asul gritted his teeth. He hates being corrected. "Hunk, we have tech and trained warriors. We're concerned about bigger threats."

"If that is the case, why can't you protect your shipments? Why do you need tech for a mecha?" Coran asked confused.

"Yes, because you don't need an army to operate a mecha. It's cheaper."

"We will not turn over the secrets of Voltron. End of discussion."

"Well then, we will have to raise our pricing."

"Wow, wait Asul-"Hunk attempted to interject, but Allura cut in.

"And we will have to raise our pricing as well Asul. I do not see how that is a win here. You're asking for mecha tech, but it's not beneficial to us. We provide you food and you provide clothing materials. I am not sure why you need additional protection. You already have trained warriors."

"You won't survive this Empress. We have a stable economy and a larger population than you. We can sustain a hit. You however Empress, aren't widely loved among your own people. That is no secret to the universe. They consider you nothing compared to Honerva. A raise in pricing can cause destabilization and possibly a rebellion."

Allura knows that Asul is blowing some details about her people's feelings out of proportion. But it doesn't change that there are a small group of people who feel she failed them. Knowing this hurts Allura deeply, but she isn't about to let Asul bully her.

"Is that a threat?" Allura challenged him standing up. Her face blazed with anger. The nerve of Asul coming into her castle making threats.

"Meaning, I will not tolerate your insolence." Asul said indignant.

"Wow! Will you look at all the amazing pastries left on the table?!" Hunk said attempted to break up the tension. "You want one Coran?" Hunk ushers the platter his way.

"I prefer another spot of tea myself." Coran smirked.

Allura slammed her hands on the table. The loud sound silenced the room. "And I won't tolerate your misogyny! This meeting is over." Allura motioned her palace guards. "Please leave at once."

"As you wish, but you will regret this." Asul storms off, with his guard in tow.

The palace guards escort Asul off the premises. It's a two minute walk down off the palace grounds to the tarmac. As soon as he rounded the corner to his ship, he noticed his personal guard is no longer behind him. Frightened, he boards his ship, only to discover his remaining guards are knocked out. Standing in the shadows is...

"Commander Keith!" Asul gasped in fear. He felt a chill in his bones.

Keith leaned against the entrance to the cockpit of Asul's ship. He was mindlessly twirling his blade, a dark glint in his eyes. "So…I heard you like threatening people?"

* * *

Coran rushed off to type up a report of the meeting. And Kerra cleaned the table. Allura felt the need for privacy so motioned for Hunk to walk with her away from prying eyes. Her office was perfect. She had a skylight and large windows in there. She loved lush scenery and stars, which after a tense meeting like this, it was calming.

Once in her office, Hunk started in. "What are you going to do about Asul?" Hunk seemed uncomfortable since the blow up at the meeting. Allura knew that question was coming.

Allura sat in her chair smirking. "Nothing."

"Yeah but Allura, he could hurt your economy if he raises prices. Aren't you concerned?"

Allura laughed. "One thing I learned from that demon Lotor. Always stay one step ahead. Colleen was here a while back with Pidge studying the PH of our lands and atmosphere here on Arus. She composed a solution that if spread on our land, we could grow the materials for clothing and textiles. Alteans already know how to create clothing. I created a greenhouse in this castle to test it, along with a small group of farmers. It works. We are prepared to create our own materials. Even better, Earth isn't charging us for the solution. They are aware that without us, the universe would be gone."

"Whoa, Allura. You're a genius."

"Thank you Hunk." Allura smiled brightly. The second genuine smile she had all day. "I was trying to give Asul the opportunity to redeem himself."

"Does Lance know this?"

Allura felt a headache pending at the mention of his name. "No. The less everyone knows, the better."

"Yeah, but he is your soon to be prince." Hunk reminded her. Allura rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise."

Allura didn't want to talk about this. Her day was free of Lance and his bullshit. She did not want to revisit last night with anyone. She got up from her chair and walked to her window, staring aimlessly at the mountains of Arus. "Never mind that Hunk. How is Shay?"

"Shay is good. She's amazing." He smiled. "But you changed the subject Allura. You seem sad."

Allura frowned. She hates that Hunk knows her so well. He's the one paladin she can't hide anything from.

"Sigh. Lance and I had a fight last night." Allura confessed, never wavering from her spot at the window. "He stormed off to God knows where. Sometimes, I feel alone in all of this."

"So, are you going to look for him or-?"

"No, he always comes back." Allura cut Hunk off with a wave. "He isn't friendly when he is upset. He usually takes the Red lion off Arus. More than likely he's on earth complaining either his sister or to Pidge." Allura smiled thinking of Pidge. "Pidge said, she's sick of being our mediator. James said he's sick of Lance crashing at their apartment." Allura chucked.

"Ugh, I don't like that guy." Hunk grimaced. "Pidge can do better."

"I think he's okay. I do think he doesn't like sharing Pidge with Lance and their video game habits." Allura giggled. "Lance will be all sweetness and light when he returns. Trust me."

"I do Allura." Hunk pondered his next statement. "I can check with Pidge to see if he is there? I'm sure you rather talk to Keith anyway."

Allura didn't move from her spot at her window. "Keith is not here, Hunk. Besides, our bond was years ago." Her admission surprised Hunk. Her candor was rare.

"Your bond?"

"Yes, our bond. Keith and I were close at one time." Allura smiled wistfully at the memory.

Hunk laughed. "Ha! I knew that."

Blushing, Allura turned to face Hunk, only to see Keith standing behind him. Did Keith hear her? Allura eyes widened. Seems that Hunk told Keith where they were. Allura stood flushed and exposed, fearing the worst.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Allura glared at Hunk cursing him out in her head. He smiled and left without another word.

For a second they both stood in silence. Keith stared at the floor and Allura fidgeted with her hands. Keith is wearing his senior blade clothing. His hair a little shorter than the last time she saw him. His bangs landed in his eyes perfectly. She smelled a light cologne mixed with his own personal musk. A scent she desperately missed. Allura hugged herself almost subconsciously. Her sweetheart neckline white jumpsuit and matching cape failed to keep her warm. In short, Keith gives her chills.

"You have to stop showing up like this." She said quietly, finally meeting his eyes. He has an intense expression on his face as if a war was stirring inside. Allura wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knowing Keith, he wouldn't share. He's notoriously private. She longed to know what went on in that head of his.

Keith maintained his distance. "Sorry I am late. I had to take care of something."

It bugged Allura that she never knew what Keith was up to, at least not anymore. She didn't know if he was single or had many lovers. All she ever heard of Keith since she moved to Arus was that he was amazing. Other planet leaders spoke of how kind he was. How generous and intelligent he was. Keith commanded attention unwittingly. It was apart of his charm.

Keith was hard on himself. Allura knew that much about him. After they defeated Honerva together, he seemed to walk with more confidence. Allura regrets the day she allowed herself to date Lance. At the time, she found him kind and didn't want to hurt his feelings. And Keith never approached her. It's not like she didn't have options, but she knew Lance would never leave her. At the time, that was comforting. She was going through a lot.

Lance helped her get through the rough times and for that, she was grateful. At the same time, she often felt like she was nothing more than an accessory to him. As if she was only on his arm because of her physical beauty and her royal status. Lance's superficial view of her, crippled his ability to love her on a deeper level. As time went on, Allura realized her needs aren't met by Lance. She has this aching desire and Keith is the only antidote.

"I understand, humanitarian work is important. I know that I am not top priority anymore." She snapped. In a huff, Allura turned her attention back to her large window. She was jealous of the whole universe. They had the attention of her black paladin. Attention, she wanted only for herself. Keith found himself next to her.

"That's not true." Keith said softly almost as if her comment hurt him. "You don't need me, Allura."

A knot formed in Allura's stomach. She felt the sadness in his voice. How could he think that? Didn't he know that he was her oxygen? She knows he doesn't know but damnit why couldn't she tell him that?

"It doesn't mean that I, that I don't…" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes threatened tears. Her lip quivered uncontrollably. Allura looked away to conceal her feelings. She's frustrated with herself and her inability to tell Keith what's on her mind.

Without warning, Keith wrapped his arms around Allura, which stunned her. Instead of her comforting him, He comforted her. Allura buried her face in his clothing, wiping her tears from her eyes on his chest. She missed his scent, and the way his chest rose and fell. The warmth of his body. She missed Keith. She feels safe in his arms. The only other person who made her feel safe was her father.

"What's wrong Allura?" Keith asked gently. His minty breath tickled her ear. His hands remained firmly on her mid back. Almost like he was cradling her.

"It's just a lot going on here. I feel better when you're around." She choked out in between labored breaths. Her vulnerability on full display. Keith began to rub her back to soothe her, which stoked a quiet fire inside Allura. "Please, don't leave again." She begged quietly grasping on his clothes. She felt Keith's body stiffen.

"You know I can't stay on Arus full time."

Allura looked up at him. His expression was stern.

"Why?"

Keith sighed. He released Allura and walked toward her desk as a distraction.

"You still don't get it do you Allura?" Keith turned to face Allura exasperated. "I'm helping with relief efforts and trying to rebuild Daibazzal." His expression darkened. "I can't be at your beck and call. That's what _Lance_ is for."

_Oof_.

"Lance isn't you and you are needed here. Can't you see that?"

"I don't see that." Keith ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Allura, you're capable of anything. You've proven that time and time again."

Allura sighed. She doesn't know what snapped in her, but she couldn't let him go this time without a fight. Her sadness replaced with courage. The strength rose from nowhere.

"You're right Keith." His name purred off her lips. "I am capable of anything. But I don't want to do anything _without you._"

If you blinked you could miss the shock on Keith's face before he recovered. It wasn't what Allura said, it was how she said it. Keith looked as if he wanted to give a response, but thought better of it.

Allura started to walk toward Keith. With each step his irritation seemed to melt away. Her heart pounded and her eyes drunk with passion. Allura's mind wondered If he understood her meaning. If he would be so bold and kiss her. She couldn't help but think about his hands roaming all over her body. A fantasy that got her through many nights. Today, she was fed up with that fantasy. She wanted it to be real.

Now Allura is standing in Keith's personal space. His eyes were smoldering as they met hers. Keith seemed to be studying her, as if he's looking for answers to the questions in his mind. Allura felt her body come alive, she was mesmerized by Keith. It was all she could do to keep from jumping him right there.

Keith raised his hand almost as if he was going to touch her face. Allura skin tingled at the anticipation of his touch. But he seemed to think better of it. As if he needed to restrain himself. Instead, his hands found hers.

"Allura…" Her name rolled off of his soft lips. Allura stared helplessly at them. Keith refocused his gaze downward.

"Allura, I-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Allura cursed under her breath, because that knock interrupted Keith.

"Allura, it's Lance. Can I come in? I'm so sorry about our fight…I love you." Allura and Keith exchanged uncomfortable glances. The desperation in Lance's voice was palpable. Allura sighed as she felt a migraine coming on.

_Figures_.


	3. Just one drink

_I don't know what made me beg him to stay. All I know is I cannot let him leave without knowing how I feel…_

"Sit down at your desk Allura." Keith whispered. Aggravated, Allura walked to her desk and sat down in a huff.

"Allura, I know you're in there! Please open the door. I promise not to overstep again." Lance said through the door sadly.

Keith opened the door with an impish glint in his eyes. "I wouldn't make promises like that Lance." He said, poking fun at Lance.

"Oh hey man." Lance said surprised and mildly annoyed at the same time. "You could have told me you were here." He laughed nervously.

"Why? I found your speech touching."

"Whatever." Lance said brushing past him. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Allura cleared her throat to remind Lance she was sitting there. "The meeting with Asul, remember Lance?" Allura jumped in. "You know, the one you blew off?"

A sheepish expression took her Lance's face. "Oh."

"I was just discussing the aftermath with Keith and you interrupted." Allura said, bothered that he blows off engagements based on his emotions.

"Okay well, can I speak to you alone Allura?"

"It's fine, I was leaving anyway." Keith rushed toward the door. Keith didn't feel that conversation was his business.

"So soon man? I did a liquor run from earth. Have a drink with me? You gotta try this new rum I got." Lance bragged.

"I'm sure it's overproof. You're trying to get me blasted again." Keith said knowingly.

"Ha! Yeah that was funny! Nope, it's 90 proof."

"You got drunk Keith?" Allura's eyes lit up in amusement. She never saw Keith lose control and the thought interested her. "I would have loved to see that."

"Oh yeah Allura, he talks a lot and cracks jokes when he's drunk." Lance laughed at the memory. "It's hilarious."

Keith shook his head trying to hide his embarrassment. "Not tonight Lance."

"Keith, you aren't flying back to Daibazzal this late are you? I need to continue the chat in regards to Asul threatening me. I am not sure what to do about it." Allura used her softest voice, hoping he would agree to stay.

"Allura, I'm sure you and I can talk about it tonight." Lance chimed in.

"Don't worry about Asul, Allura." Keith said dryly. "I'm sure it's under control."

"Well I still want to strategize to make sure we are safe here." Allura wasn't going to let him out of her sight without a fight.

Keith looked at Allura intensely. "You will be."

"So you'll stay?" Her eyes pleaded with him. She hoped he would pick up on her signals.

Keith couldn't say no to Allura. She hasn't asked him to stick around since he joined the blades. In fact lately, she avoided him like the plague. He found her change of behavior tonight intriguing. "I'll stay. See you in the morning." With that, Keith closed the door.

As soon as Keith left, Lance's mood changed. "Allura, what was he doing in here with you alone?"

"Lance, if this is your way of endearing yourself to me after what you did, you are failing. This is MY office, and I'll meet with whomever I please behind closed doors. Further, we were discussing the day before you interrupted with your apology."

Lance grit his teeth. "Damn, maybe I shouldn't have apologized?"

That comment pissed Allura off. She got up from her desk in silence and walked to the window. Lance wasn't back five minutes and already irking her.

Realizing he upset Allura again, Lance followed her to the window. "I'm sorry Allura." He said sheepishly.

A brief silence fell between them before he had the courage to speak again. "I bought you your favorite port." He handed Allura a bag with her favorite Altean drink. "It's extremely hard to get." Lance added a musical tone to his announcement.

Allura's eyes lit up. "How did you get this? No. The real question is, how did you know that I liked this?"

Lance stuck his chest out proudly. "I talked to Coran and he told me. I had to go to a few unilu swap shops to find it."

_Of course Coran told him it's my favorite._

The port is an aphrodisiac for Aliens that doesn't work on humans. In fact, it makes them sleepy instead. Allura has been out for months. It was the only thing that kept her sleeping with Lance.

Lance was ok. But she started drinking it because he stopped taking his time during sex. She wouldn't be ready before he was all over her. It was almost like a race to the finish. There was no emotion, just a workout. While she likes burning calories, she needs the foreplay. In short, he's a bit selfish sexually. The port helps her tolerate that.

Nevertheless, she appreciated the gesture. It's romantic. Another reason why she stayed with Lance so long. He could be sweet, charming and spontaneous. When he's not a brash, bumbling, egotistical, jealous jerk.

"Well thank you." She hugged and kissed him.

"Have a drink with me?" Lance grinned. "I want to know what this tastes like!"

_I wonder if Coran told him the effects of this drink_.

"I am not sure that is a good idea Lance. It tends to make the average human quite drowsy."

"Yeah, but I'm not the average human." He winked.

_He didn't comment on what it will do to me. So maybe Coran didn't tell him._

Allura rolled her eyes. She walked to her desk and poured them both a glass.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Keith were really talking about?"

"Excuse me?"

"You two didn't seem like you were discussing politics." Lance leaned back in his chair.

_Sometimes Lance is smart when I don't want him to be._

"I share with you that Asul threatened me and you aren't concerned about that?"

"I'm not concerned, because I know he can't do shit to you. The whole damn universe should be afraid of you. What I'm concerned with is, why are you here dressed sexy as hell, giving Keith googly eyes?"

Allura looked down at her jumpsuit and it was a little sexy. Her breasts looked good propped up in white. She wasn't 100% sure Keith would be along. But she's not sorry he saw her with this on. If Lance only knew Keith saw her in lingerie.

For some reason, the fact that Lance thought her outfit was hot made her happy. Because if he thought she looked sexy, there is a high chance Keith thought it too.

"You know, I am getting sick of your jealousy. I don't badger you when you fly off to earth to see Pidge. Sometimes you're gone for days at a time."

Knowing he was had, Lance rubbed his forehead frustrated. "I know. It's just, the thought of you with someone else makes me crazy."

"Lance." Allura took a beat to get her thoughts together. His jealousy is driving her bonkers. "If you don't get that under control and soon, we are finished. I mean it."

Lance nodded solemnly, feeling the weight of her words.

"Besides," Allura continued. "I thought you would be at the meeting and would enjoy this outfit first hand." She smoothed out her top. His eyes lingered on her longingly.

Allura continued. "We also could have used your charm to bring Asul down. I almost slit his throat like Krolia."

Stroking Lance's ego was the only way Allura saw out of this fight. As bad at politics as he is, he's charming. It is how he got her.

Lance doesn't do well with in politics because he's more hands on. His less-talk, do-more approach causes Lance to lose his patience. However, when things get hot, he turns on the charm.

Allura knows changing the subject to focus on Lance's qualities gets him off her back. The last thing she needed was him suspicious of her interactions of Keith.

"Oh. Well in that case," Lance walked to the other side of Allura's desk. He planted his hands on her hips and gave a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry I missed the meeting."

Allura cracked another smile. Lance stirs up mixed emotions. He makes her furious and yet, she enjoys his touch. It's that black paladin has her in a chokehold.

Allura sipped more of her port knowing it may make her out of her wits. At the same time, she missed the taste of it. She missed that it relaxed her and she could let her guard down.

"So, you haven't told me why you aren't the average human Lance? I have seen otherwise."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means as good of a pilot as you are, I have yet to see you demonstrate superhuman strength." She smirked behind her glass. One of the delights of her relationship is messing with Lance.

"I take it that you are challenging me. Fine, I bet you I can stay awake after drinking this."

_Sure_.

"If you do, I'll give you a night you won't forget." Allura smiled slyly.

"You got yourself a bet beautiful."

Lance picked up his glass and sipped her port. "Oh damn!" He coughed, almost choking. "This is sweet and sour at the same time. It's overpowering."

Allura swirled her drink in her glass smiling mischievously. "That's what makes it so delightful."

* * *

After Allura placed Lance in his bed, she kissed him softly on his forehead. She took a second to look at him. He slept so peacefully. Part of her feels like she makes him miserable. Lance often does things that angers her. Allura knows he doesn't mean it, but the mistakes are so catastrophic, she can't help but have a strong reaction to it.

Guilt washed over her as she watched his chest rise and fall. Allura wished she didn't agree to an engagement. She wished she was more self aware. As much as she cared for Lance, her feelings for Keith were impossible to shake. In short, Allura realized she was having an emotional affair with Keith.

She walked back to her room with her hormones raging after that drink. Feeling hotter than an Arusian summer, Allura decided she had to know what Keith was going to tell her. Yeah it was a bad idea to see him now, but she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. And if she waited until tomorrow, he may dip out before she can ask.

It was a risk that may cost her wedding engagement to Lance. But it was a risk she was willing to take. Her feelings for Keith, no matter how hard she tried, were consuming her like logs in a blaze. Before she could stop herself, Allura shot Keith a message telling him she was coming to his quarters.

After her shower, Allura slipped on silk pajamas. She sported a black bra and panties underneath. Allura brushed her hair, allowing it to fall on her shoulders. She dabbed her favorite perfume with her matching pink silk robe and dashed out the door.

Within seconds she was knocking on Keith's door, her heart in her throat. Allura was filled with anticipation of a teenager in love. After a beat, he opened the door. Keith was wearing a white tee and grey sweatpants. Allura discreetly looked him over. From the look of his sweatpants, he had more to offer than she ever imagined.

"You want to come in?" Keith jarred her from her thoughts. His satisfied smile told her he knew she was looking below the belt.

"Yes, of course." She shuffled in. Keith closed the door to see Allura standing nervously. Allura wasn't sure if she imagined it, but it looked like he wanted to devour her.

"You wanted to talk Allura?"

"Yes. Yes." She shifted from side to side.

"About?"

Allura sighed. He knew damn well why she was up here. "I wanted you to finish your thoughts without distraction."

"I don't know if my thoughts would be without distraction." Keith gazed shyly at her.

Allura blushed smoothing out her pajamas. "Oh. I meant without interruption."

Keith took a seat on his bed and Allura sat across from him on chair, crossing her legs. Keith shifted his gaze away from her. He seemed nervous.

"I don't even know what to say truthfully." Keith started. "Are you asking me to fight by your side like the good old days? Because those days are over. We aren't at war anymore Allura."

Allura bit the inside of her cheek. Keith is smart. He's making her spell it out for him. She doesn't know if it was the drink she had earlier, or plain old impatience. But she suddenly felt she needed to make her point clear.

Allura got up and sat next to him on his bed. Her hand rested on his thigh. Allura longed for Keith and it showed in her eyes. Her inhibitions melted away by the second. She whispered close to his lips. "I want you to be with me."

The warmth of her hand on his knee seemed to set him on fire. Keith looked at her lips pondering his next move. Then lifts Allura's hand off his lap. Allura felt rejected.

"I'll take that as a no." Allura commented on his behavior dejected.

Keith got up. "What are you asking Allura?" Keith asked irritated. "To be your man or your side dick? Because either situation is fucked up."

Allura was shocked. This is what she was afraid of.

"Keith. I thought it was high time for me to outline my feelings."

Keith shook his head distressed. "Allura, you can't just march in here because you made a snap decision that you want me now. You made me watch you be with Lance. You're engaged to him. Now that you are having issues, now you want me? Well, guess what? It's selfish!"

"Keith I-"

He continued undeterred. "Lance and I just started to get along. Now you want me to stab him in the back, by fucking his fiancée? The woman I told him to be with, even though the shit fucked me completely up inside?"

"Keith, I didn't know that."

"You never asked!"

Allura stood up frustrated. "And you could have said something! Especially after what you said about my father. You think I am going to walk up to you and spill my guts? I thought you hated me! I'm not a mind reader you know!"

"No? Well you had to have known something coming up here to seduce me with your fuck me jammies!"

Allura was taken aback by Keith's description of her attire. She glanced down and realized her underwear was showing through the fabric. Instead of embarrassment she felt amusement. She really shouldn't have indulged Lance earlier with that drink.

Allura bit the side of her lip smiling. "Maybe?"

Within a flash, Keith surged toward her, backing Allura against the wall. At the same time, he pinned her arms above her head. His breath he caressed her face. Her breath caught at the sensation. His touch radiated heat through Allura's body. Time seemed to stand still for them both. Allura held her breath as she met Ketih's dark eyes. Eyes that illuminated a craving for her.

"You're wrong for this Lu." He looked at her hungrily. "Don't you know how much I want to be with you?" His voice almost primal. Allura never saw this side of Keith. He added a new fantasy to her gamut. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Allura felt Keith's strong erection against her thigh. She rubbed her legs together hoping to quell the heat that warmed her aching core. "I'm not doing this to be spiteful." Allura took a deep breath to calm her heart from racing and her core from throbbing. "I'm serious. You're who I want." Keith has her panting.

"You chose him." His voice darkened. "It's up to you do break it off." Keith released her arms. His hands shaking. "Don't use me."

Allura fixed her pajamas. Her legs still weak from the encounter. "I'm prepared to break it off myself, Keith."

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Did you break up with him tonight?"

Guilt washed over her for the second time tonight. "No."

"Yet you come up here Empress, wanting me to make love to you."

_He called me Empress. That's a first._

Allura took a beat to gather her thoughts and her body. She knew he was strong, but it was the first time he used some of his strength on her. She liked it, a little too much.

"I am sorry I did not share my feelings with you sooner." Under all the anger, Allura saw Keith was hurt. Allura didn't realize how she made him feel until now. Maybe he was right. She decided to swallow her pride and tell him what's in her heart.

"I've wanted to be with you since that pod blew up in space. You always made me feel so loved and appreciated." She touched Keith on his chiseled chest and his breath hitched. Allura gazed into his dark eyes. "You are such an enigma to me Keith. It frightened me. More than fighting Zarkon, Honerva and Lotor put together." She shook her head. "I never know where I stand with you."

Keith expression softened. His anger waned almost as fast as it came. He grabbed her hands and held them to his heart, almost unconsciously. "Allura, you aren't scared of anything." He said quietly.

"I am scared of how I feel about you. And if I'm honest, I'm miserable without you."

"And I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted bashfully. "Or imagining what it would be like to have you." He paused to get words together. "But...I can't fix this for you Allura."

Allura looked down sadly. "I know."

Keith placed his hand on the small of Allura's back to usher her to the door. "I need you to go. Now." Keith said sternly. " Before we both do something we'll regret tomorrow."

Allura turned around with her lips almost touching Keith's. He seemed to shudder at her proximity. "Keith...I'll never, ever regret being with you." She murmured close to his lips.

Keith took a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm himself. "See you tomorrow Allura."

Smiling wistfully, Allura turned her heel and left. Once in her room, she shut her door and sighed.

"I guess the hot tub jets will have to do tonight."

* * *

The next morning…

Allura arose to Coran knocking on the door. "Allura, you have an unusual delivery."

Groggy from her dreams of Keith, Allura cracked her eyes open. "Does it have to be now Coran?"

"Well it doesn't have to be now, Allura. But I am sure you would want to see this bouquet from Arid…"

Allura got up and slung her robe on. She opened the door and almost snatched Coran in.

"Does it have a card?" Allura said wide eyed and anxious.

"Yes," Coran said grinning. "I'll read."

_ **From the office of the Esteemed Prime Minister Asul Kuliv** _

_ **Greetings Beautiful and Elegant Empress Allura of Arus,** _

_ **My office has reached an agreement. We have decided to keep our good relationship with Arus as it always was. It would be more beneficial to my people and the safety of my office not change the current terms of our agreement. If Arus chooses to enter a deal to exchange weapons technology, Arid would be honored to entertain such an alliance. Please accept these flowers from our native planet as a peace offering.** _

_ **With humble and Sincerest Regards,** _

_ **Asul Kuliv** _

_ **Esteemed Prime Minister of The Planet Arid** _

"I don't know what affected his change of heart." Coran shook his head in disbelief.

Allura reflected on her conversation with Keith the day before.

_Oh, I have an idea, and it was not an easy change of heart_.

"Is it poisonous Coran? Filled with organisms or hidden cameras or devices?"

"Not that I know of? I examined and scanned it before accepting it."

Coran can be very thorough, but Allura wasn't taking any chances. Allura has learned from her travels in space, not to trust anyone but Coran and the paladins.

"Very well Coran. Please put it outside in the garden and monitor it, in case it is a bioweapon."

Coran nodded. "Will do." But then Allura had a thought. "Oh and Coran? Can you get everyone together for breakfast?"

"Of course! Although, Keith is already up and in the training room."

Allura pictured him in the training room shirtless and instantly felt hot. "Coran, tell everyone to be there in an hour and a half. I'll tell Keith myself. I need to run something by him."

"No problem Allura. Will do." Coran bowed and left.

As soon as Coran left, Allura hopped in the shower in a rush to get upstairs. She dressed herself in a tight white bodysuit that hugged her curves and applied soft pink gloss. She put her hair in a loose bun as she didn't want to look like she purposely dressed up. She dotted her favorite scent and hurried to the training room. Allura slipped inside and as Coran said, Keith was fighting a bot.

He was wearing a black fitted tee and black sweatpants. In short, he looked incredibly handsome. She quietly observed his form from the sidelines. Her eyes feasted on his strong physique and elegant moves. Allura didn't want to interrupt. Watching Keith in action was a rare and beautiful sight as he no longer lives with her. Allura regrets that she didn't cherish every second with Keith then.

Keith trashed the last bot and shut the program down. Without facing Allura he said, "Are you going to say good morning or are you going to stand there?"

Allura chuckled. "I should have known I couldn't sneak up on you."

"Still didn't say good morning." He said flatly.

"Neither did you." She shot back.

Still catching his breath from his workout, Keith walked toward Allura. His eyes seemed to linger on her curves. Allura felt herself melting under the heat of his gaze. "I assume this isn't business related?"

"Yes and no."

Keith stood in front of Allura wiping his brow. He had the arms of a God. Allura salivated at the sight of them. "Are you going to tell me what you got up so early? I doubt it was to watch me sweat."

_On the contrary…_

"Oh yes. No!" Keith flustered her. "Um...What did you do to Asul?"

Keith's demeanor changed. His jaw tightened. "Why do you ask?"

Allura rolled her eyes at the question. She knows Keith had everything to do with Asul's change of heart. His confidence about the situation the day before was a dead giveaway.

"I got a bouquet from him this morning." She folded her arms. "He's keeping our deal the same. In the past, he's never been so kind." Allura took a step closer to Keith. "So I am going to ask you again Keith, what did you do to Asul?"

His expression grew dark. "You wouldn't be happy if you knew. The less you know, the better."

Allura knew he was right and decided not to challenge him. Keith had the amazing ability to anticipate her needs. He was rarely wrong, especially in recent years. Allura loved and respected him for that.

Allura sighed. "Well whatever you did… Thank you." She lightly touched his arm savoring the feeling of his bicep under her fingertips. "As usual, I am eternally grateful for you."

She kissed him on the cheek before he could protest. Her soft lips lingered on the stubble of his skin. Surprised, Keith's face turned bright red.

"Breakfast in an hour in the dining room." She smiled flirtatiously. "Will you be there?"

Keith gave Allura a shy smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

As the gang gathered for breakfast, Allura felt light on her feet. She's always happy to have her paladins around her. It's rare she has Hunk and Keith around her. Pidge is even more rare. Since she and James moved in together, he's been keeping a tight leash on her travels to Arus. She misses her youngest paladin.

Since moving to Arus, Allura has Earth food imported to the castle. Her time on Earth got her addicted to the cuisine. She still has a steady diet of Altean delicacies and food goo, but Allura can't go too long without food from Earth. She even had Hunk teach her staff how to prepare it. It's a part of her life now, just like her paladins.

Even though Keith shot her down last night, she at least knows how he feels about her. And that is half the battle right? Now what to do about Lance? As confident as she sounded last night, as she laid eyes on him this morning, she felt terrible. How is she going to tell him she no longer wants them to get married?

"Empress Allura!" Kerra ran in from outside out of breath. "Coran wants to know what side of the garden you want that bouquet you received?"

"Oh on the left side of the castle Kerra."

"Very well." She nodded and ran back outside.

"What bouquet?" Lance said rubbing his eyes. He was in a set of blue pajamas she gave him as a birthday gift. It accented his blue eyes. Although he was sleepy, he looked rested and handsome.

"Asul sent me a bouquet Lance."

"For what? You're already taken."

Allura groaned internally. Her light mood started to tank under the weight of Lance's insecurities.

Keith, Hunk and Romelle exchanged uncomfortable glances as they sat down.

"For goodness sake Lance, " Allura's aggravation rose. "He sent it as a peace offering. He wants to continue our relationship as it is."

"That better be all it is." Lance grumbled. Then his gaze fell on her jumpsuit. "You look ultra sexy for breakfast."

"Glad you think so." Allura gritted her teeth ignoring the jealous undertone of that comment. She resisted the urge to spill his coffee in his lap. Lance's insecurities were bad before, but in recent years, he's gotten out of control. This is one of the reasons why she's concerned about marrying him. As much as she cares for him, she doesn't know if she can take a lifetime of this.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Hunk joked while snagging a roll.

Lance grimaced. "I'm fine thank you. Allura and I had a nice evening. I slept well." Lance smiled proudly.

"I don't think we want to hear about your sex life Lance." Romelle faked gagged while helping herself to potatoes. "At least not while I'm about to eat."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Romelle. She gave me some of her favorite port that I bought for her. Ethnisba I think it's called? Helped me relax. I slept like a baby."

"Glad to hear it Lance." Keith is aware of the effects of that drink. Because he's half human and half Galra, Coran him told to avoid it. He didn't want to fall asleep with a hard on.

Smiling behind his coffee cup, he seemed to have put together the reason why Allura was so bold the night before.

"Ethnisba?" Romelle smiled knowingly. "Ohhhh."

"Lance thought he was immune to the effects of the port." Allura giggled.

"I did pretty well." He huffed.

Allura almost choked on her tea. "You were asleep in less than five dobasches!"

"Damn Lance, you're a really lightweight!" Hunk heckled. "I stayed awake with Shay for at least an hour! It best if you only let your lady drink it, because they really become hor-"

"Hunk, do you have more of that wonderful lime pie you made? I would love a slice." Allura interrupted Hunk before he could finish that statement.

"Aw thanks Allura, I'm glad you like it!"

Just then, Coran burst in the dining room upset. "Allura!"

Startled, Allura stood up to receive him. "What is it Coran? And why aren't you eating with us?"

"Nevermind that! Someone sent an electronic transmission blackmailing you!"

Allura shot Keith a worried look. Keith put his napkin down and stood up seemingly resigned his fate is on Arus until this is over.

"I'll stay and help you investigate."

Allura breathed a small sigh of relief at Keith's commitment to stay. "Coran, please summon Pidge."


	4. It's only a fantasy

_It's not going to work._

Allura finally admitted it to herself. She had to. Her recent behavior with Keith has forced her hand. She never came so close to cheating on Lance before. Mentally, she has. But never as far as propositioning someone. Allura realized, she went too far.

The past four years have been a sham. Allura realized she only cared for Lance as a friend. But romantically, her feelings for him fell short. She didn't love him. Allura remained loyal because he was a warm body throughout hard times.

It also helped that Lance remained faithful to her although he's a known playboy. For that, she respected him. Allura let Lance take the space as her suitor. But for the first time, she allowed herself to feel for Keith and it frightened her.

The ethnisba made it easier to act on those feelings. Allura knew full well Lance wouldn't be able to stay awake. Allura also knew she would be on fire. And that fire wasn't for her fiancé, but for Keith.

At this point, she must break it off. It's just a question of when. It's not fair to string Lance along. Especially since she desires another. Even if Keith didn't reciprocate her feelings, the relationship has run its course.

Keith was right about one thing, It would be messed up for him to be in the middle. It would be up to him on whether he wanted to be with her, but she needed to be free. And in turn, she needed to set Lance free.

Speaking of Keith, just when she thought they were getting closer, like a light, he's off again. Keith, Pidge and James investigated and area where the letter originated from. The only thing found was an empty warehouse. Keith left, as he said he had to go back to Daibazzal.

Again, it was without saying goodbye. Hunk left Arus as well. He said he was returning with Shay. Which was good because Allura missed Shay. She'll be happy to see her again.

Pidge and James returned from their mission and they seemed tense. Allura wasn't sure what was going on between them. Instead of poking around in their business, Allura focused on the blackmailer. This person needed to be caught as soon as possible.

The blackmailer said they wanted one million Arusian coins. All in return for their silence. They alleged they knew dirt about the relationship between Lance and the Empress. Allura assumed the dirt they had on her would have to do with Keith. If true she had a leak in the castle, which is a larger problem. Whatever the case is, she isn't paying.

"I will not under any circumstances agree to blackmail. I have nothing to hide." Allura asserted.

"Even so Empress," Coran folded his arms. "It may be dangerous if they release false information about you. It's bad enough there are those who hold a poor opinion of your leadership."

"How many of my people share this poor opinion Coran?"

Pidge typed on the castle keypad. "From what I researched, less than 2% of the population. We found some materials in the warehouse. It suggests that whoever is behind this, wants to build a resistance movement."

"And exactly what are they resisting?" Allura asked rubbing her temples in confusion.

Pidge handed Allura the keypad with the encrypted messages. Pidge was able to download them from the warehouse. "They feel you aren't a compassionate leader. That they were better served under Lotor and Honerva. Honerva is considered a martyr..."

"LOTOR? LOTOR?!" Allura slammed her fists on her desk. "HE HAD THEM KILLED. HE'S WHY WE DON'T HAVE MANY ALTEANS LEFT! AND HONERVA HAD THE COMPASSION OF THE DEVIL. THE BEST THING SHE EVER DID WAS SACRIFICE HERSELF TO FIX THEIR MESS. NOW SHE'S A MARTYR?"

Coran, Pidge, Lance and James exchanged uncomfortable looks. James looked especially nervous as he never saw Allura lose her temper before. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm his nerves.

"I need to get out there and find this blackmailer myself!" Allura fumed. "I do not appreciate being threatened!"

"If I can't go out there investigating, neither should you," Lance remarked as he propped his feet on the desk. They often argued that he is never allowed to do any "cool missions anymore" as he calls it. Everywhere he goes, he has a personal guard. Even though the guard never restricts his movement, he hates being babysat. The only time he gets to shake being watched is when he goes to earth.

The truth is, no one wants to be responsible for him. Lance gets into more trouble than needed, and no one feels like protecting or saving him from his own decisions.

Allura balled her fists. "Lance, I don't have time for your grievances right now."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I am wondering what do you have time for? Because, lately it hasn't been me."

"Umm guys, I don't think this is a good time." Pidge shifted in her chair.

"Agreed, it's not the time to turn against each other." Coran said.

"Fine." Allura pushed Lance's feet off her desk.

"Hey!" Lance pouted, folding his arms.

"Well," Allura paced. Her soft blue gown caught the air as she moved. As angry as she was, it looked like she floated on a cloud. "We need to do something. Because, if they are trying to gain allies to their cause, then this could be problematic."

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think that is what Keith went to do." James chimed in. "I offered to go with him, but true to the loner that he is, he didn't want company."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you two aren't close, so that makes sense."

Allura noticed that Lance's comment irritated James, but he decided to ignore him. "Close or not, it's best to work together. And since I am on Arus, and not home enjoying Thanksgiving where I should be, I thought I would offer."

Allura saw Pidge's jaw tighten at James's statement.

"Thanksgiving?" Allura's eyes brightened. "That is the holiday where you all eat all that food?"

Lance smiled. "The very same."

"Why didn't you remind me of this Lance?" Allura leaned over her desk in his direction.

"I didn't realize you liked it so much. I usually go home to have it." Lance shrugged.

"You never invited me! When on earth I spent it with Shiro and Adam!" Allura pouted. "I thought it was something few people celebrated!"

Lance shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You never seem to want to go to earth when I offer Allura."

Allura gritted her teeth. "Maybe I would if your family was kinder."

Lance's family has been recently chilly toward Allura. She got the impression that they don't like Lance being so far from home and she's the blame for it.

"Allura, you're blowing this out of proportion." Lance said dismissively. Lance brushing off her feelings angered her. It was almost like he kept her separate from his life on earth.

It was true, Allura didn't feel at home there, but that didn't mean she hated it. She didn't like how his family treated her as of late. They were nice until he moved away. Afterwards, they seemed like they didn't care for her as much.

Allura attempted to tell Lance about it, but he brushed it off. Therefore, she avoided going back with him. If she did, she insisted they stay with Shiro and Adam. She loved being around them and Adam was a fabulous cook.

"I am done chatting about this." Allura concluded. "If you all like, we can do something here."

"That would be awesome Allura! We could all cook!" Pidge chimed in. James shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"But that means I don't get to go home." Lance whined.

"Lance, you can go whenever you like." Allura said exasperated. "When is Thanksgiving on earth?"

Coran pulled up their time chart. "In two movements."

"Meaning, two weeks." Pidge clarified for James.

"Fine, I guess some food is in order, let's have it beforehand so you all can try to get home to your family. Maybe a few days before?" Allura sat behind her desk. "Coran, please notify Hunk, Shiro and Keith if you can get him."

"Sure thing, Allura!" Coran nodded and left the office.

James smiled for the first time since they arrived. "Thanks Allura."

"Of course." She smiled wistfully. "I understand how important it is to be around family. You all are the only family I have, outside of Coran."

Pidge got up and hugged Allura. "We consider you family too Allura."

Allura beamed at the sentiment. "Thank you Pidge." Pidge sat back down and the tension in the air dissipated.

"Now back to the task at hand. Since it seems that Keith is off doing the legwork, we can focus on tracking down this blackmailer from here." Allura couldn't hide her smile. She loved that Keith was always ahead of everything.

"Pidge, since the warehouse provided little information, can you scan the landscape? You know, the rural areas of Arus and see if we can find any hidden caves with heat signatures? I have a feeling that they moved because they knew we would be onto them."

"On it!" Pidge tapped hotly on her keypad.

"And James, if she finds anything, would you like to go out with Lance to investigate?" Pidge exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Lance. James's expression hardened.

Lance grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Sure thing. Glad you realize that you are letting talent go to waste."

James grimaced. "Yeah, make sure you don't fuck up."

"Guys," Pidge glared at them in a warning tone.

Allura smile faded. Just like that, the tension was back. "Everyone, please keep me updated on your findings." Taking Allura's cue, they left her office.

Allura felt a little better hearing that the team was on the case. She knows Lance hates being grounded. Allura decided it would be best to let him go out. James wouldn't let anything happen to him. Although she noticed some tension between them, it was best not to nose in their business.

Truth be told, she misses traveling off to other worlds herself. Allura keeps herself in fighting shape by battling bots but there was a thrill to fighting one on one. Nevertheless, Allura has Arus to think of now. Fighting in combat when there isn't anyone to lead Arus could be detrimental. She has no husband or heirs. Coran fears for her safely, so she often relies on her guards and Daibazzal for help. Keith isn't always available, but as a whole, they have been available to her. Thankfully, it wasn't necessary until recently to call for help.

Allura is also glad she hasn't needed Voltron. And dreads the day that she does.

* * *

That night, Allura dressed for bed. For some reason, she felt at ease. Although they haven't found where her blackmailers are, they narrowed some areas down. James agreed to go with Lance to check it out and so far they haven't found anything. Instead, they both deployed surveillance over the areas. Coran also reached out to Keith to keep him updated on their findings.

Allura is happy that Keith is looking out for her. It's not unusual for him, but it still gives her great comfort. She is also happy that he shared her feelings. The only troubling thing for her was, he gave no indication of wanting a long term relationship with her. Although the thought of being with him is out of her reach, it was okay to dream, right?

As Allura sat down to write in her diary, Lance entered her room. Annoyed by the interruption, she slipped her diary in her drawer. Allura placed a pleasant smile on her face to mask her irritation.

He stood still. As if he was uneasy about something. But what? Allura was somewhat intrigued by his demeanor, but decided not to pry right away.

"Lance." Allura adjusted her robe to cover her night gown. Her expression dulled at his presence.

"Allura." Lance chewed on his bottom lip. He was shifting side to side without making eye contact. He looked troubled. "Can I stay in here tonight?"

Allura groaned. Of course he wants to share a bed. Allura isn't in the mood for bedroom activities. At least not with him.

Allura faced her mirror to brush her hair. "I'm feeling under the weather tonight. Just a heads up."

"Allura, I've gotten used to your excuses at this point." Lance huffed. "I would say I came in here for that, but I genuinely want to get some sleep."

Was Allura making excuses? Especially since she told Lance directly he doesn't do it for her anymore. She thought she left no doubt of why they weren't having sex.

"I resent that you say I am making excuses." Allura scowled while braiding her hair. "But what I want to know is, what is wrong with your room?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. His face reddened. He looked sick, like he was going to throw up.

"Lance?"

"James and Pidge are screwing okay?" He blurted. "You know their room is next to mine. It's loud and awkward."

Allura stifled a giggle. "Oh my. You can't tolerate a little noise?"

Lance's face turned to stone. She struck a nerve. "No." Lance might as well spit that reply. And Allura seemed to feed off his discomfort. It's not that she wants to see him in pain, rather she wasn't used to seeing him being less than confident. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bit jealous."

Lance's face paled at the suggestion. Within seconds, he recovered his usual demeanor. "I'm envious at the fun they are having. Since we aren't doing the same. Happy?"

"Oh I am happy." She turned around amused. "I am having fun with this conversation."

"I can't believe I have to ask you to stay in here. We're engaged! Are things between us that bad?"

Allura's smile diminished. Her expression was quickly replaced by annoyance. "You have to ask?" She sneered. "You make decisions without consulting me. You suffocate me with your unfounded jealousy. And now I find out you don't invite me to important holidays! It doesn't exactly make me hot for you. What do you think, Lance?!"

Lance clenched his jaw. He slipped under Allura's covers. "I think it's late and I'm done talking about it."

"Smart choice." Allura snapped.

Lance grit his teeth at her snarky comment. "Can we just go to sleep and argue about this later?"

"Fine." Allura climbed into bed next to Lance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Within seconds, he drifted off to sleep. Much to Allura's delight.

_Allura awoke in the middle of the night feeling warm. Her body was ignited by a very hot dream about Keith. _

_She dreamt of them in her hot tub. His hands traveling deliciously up and down her body. She rode the waves on his lap. Her touch delighted his skin. Keith growled in her ear._

"_I've waited for this for so long."_

_She nuzzled her face in his neck, picking up her tempo. She felt every inch of him. He reached places where she never thought could be touched. Allura ached for him and here he was, finally answering her call. When she felt herself on the edge, his body tensed up. "Allura!" He groaned in her ear. Their bodies roared with ecstasy, overtaking them both._

_Allura woke up. Her body was throbbing. The dream felt so real and also so painfully unsatisfying. _

_Panting, she tried to calm herself down from her arousal. It seemed like Lance felt instinctively she was awake and in need. Like a bee to honey, he pulled her body to his. Barely awake himself, his hand found its way under her nightgown._

_Her bed is warm with two bodies ready to devour each other. He takes off her bra, igniting every fire in her. His hands slid down her torso teasing the band on Allura's panties. _

_In anticipation, Allura takes them off. _

_"Please, I want you now." She begged. Her voice music to his ears. He climbed up between her legs, whispering, "I love you Lu. I always will." While kissing her on her neck, Allura's thoughts spilled out his name before she could catch it._

_"Ummm Keith…"_

_"Keith?!" Lance jumped up as if he touched a scalding pot._

_"KEITH?!"_

_QUIZNAK!_

_Allura scrambled to cover, but had no explanation. She was lost in a fantasy about Keith, while they were about to be intimate._

_"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MOANING HIS NAME?!" His voice bounced off the walls in fury. "Are you sleeping with him?!" Lance asked standing next to her bed. He's clearly upset._

_"No." She replied quietly while pulling the covers over her body._

_"So why did you call his name Allura?!" His face was burning with anger._

_Allura remained quiet, tears brimmed in her eyes. "I do not know."_

_"Oh you know." He said putting on his shirt. "You won't tell me."_

_Allura's bottom lip started to quiver. She can't possibly tell him what she was thinking._

_"I-I really don't know why I said that Lance." Allura hung her head unwilling to make eye contact._

_Lance walked to the door, looking like he was seconds from snapping. His heart is broken. He knew their relationship was in trouble, but he never thought it would be this bad. She is literally dreaming of someone else. And not just anyone, Keith._

_"I can't stick around until you find out Allura. You need to do this alone." With that he stormed off._

_Allura couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her heart forbade it. She knows now that her feelings for Lance are more of pity, than love._

_The tears never escaped her eyes…_

Allura woke up to see Lance was still next to her, sleeping. It was all a wild dream. A dream within a dream. A dream riddled with guilt. A dream warning her of what is to come if she doesn't break off this engagement.

"What's wrong Allura?" Lance's voice startled her swirling thoughts. He apparently was awake and felt her stirring.

"Nothing." Allura glanced up at the ceiling, avoiding his intense gaze. "Nothing at all."

Lance narrowed his blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Lance, I'm quite okay." Allura went poker faced. "I had a bad dream, that's all." Allura stood up and put her robe on. She continued, "Nothing a shower can't cure."

Before Lance could protest, Allura rushed to the bathroom. Lance's eyes followed her brown silhouette. He was crestfallen. It became clear to him he was losing her.

When Allura was well out of earshot, Lance sat up and placed his head in his hands. Feeling sad he murmured, "but I heard you moan Keith's name."

* * *

Hunk returned to Arus with Shay. They were so happy and in love. Hunk seemed to dote on her. She beamed with happiness.

When Coran spoke with Hunk about Thanksgiving and he was thrilled. He gave a list to Coran of stuff needed from Earth and Coran sent for it. Arriving a day early, Hunk jumped in the kitchen to help the staff prepare. Meanwhile, Romelle, Kerra, and Shay set up the dining room.

On the night of the dinner, Allura entered the dining room upset. Coran had informed her that Keith wouldn't make it to dinner. She wondered why he didn't say anything to her directly. She wanted everyone there. Shiro and Adam declined as they were visiting family. Today would be the first time in years she would have the whole team together. Allura realized, she missed them terribly.

_I will need to make time every decaphebe for all of us to come together._

As everyone gathered around the table, Kerra and the other staffers brought out food. They served turkey, stuffing, Japanese sweet potatoes, mac and cheese. Along with string beans, salad, food goo, lasagna and Kalua pork. For dessert they had flan and apple pie.

"Wow, Hunk." Allura stared at all the food. This is amazing. What is all of this?"

"I left the menu on your plates. I made Kalua pork. It's my mother's recipe. Pidge made the lasagna and string beans! Romelle made harvest salad, Keith sent a recipe for sweet potatoes. It's a recipe from his grandparents."

"A recipe from his grandparents?" Romelle clasped her hands together excitedly "That's amazing!".

"Yeah, apparently it's one of the few things he has left from his Dad's family." Hunk grinned.

"Wow, I guess Keith does love us." Pidge smiled while sipping her drink. "I wouldn't have never expected that "

"Keith has come a long way." Allura remarked cracking a small smile. "Hunk, you managed to forge a friendship with him when it was challenging for the rest of us." She sighed, remembering how she once treated Keith. "It's what makes you special. You brought us together. And for that, I thank you."

"Aww Allura," Hunk clutched his heart. "No thanks needed." Tears threatened his eyes. "I love you guys." Shay placed her head on his shoulder adoringly.

Pidge grabbed a napkin dabbing her eyes. "Stop it guys, I don't do tears!" James hugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, neither do I so let's move on shall we?" Lance chimed in abruptly. His voice is like nails on a chalkboard ruining the moment. "Get ready for exquisite taste as I made the flan!" Lance poked his chest out as if he accomplished a huge kitchen feat.

Allura rolled her eyes and Hunk screwed up his face. "Lance, if your idea of making flan is taste testing as your sister tells me how to make it, then have at it."

"Hey, there was no way you could tell it was right if I didn't taste it!"

Allura shook her head entertained by the banter. She missed this. She missed everyone together. Too bad Shiro, Adam, and Keith aren't there too.

"But who made this animal?" Allura pointed towards the roast.

James quietly raised his hand. "If you mean the turkey, that would be me. I made the stuffing and the mac and cheese." He grinned proudly.

"Really? You?" Allura eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, that is how he won me over." Pidge kissed him softly on the lips. Allura wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Lance turn green at the kiss Pidge gave James.

"Okay, okay enough PDA." Lance grumbled.

"Shut up Lance." James shot back.

Allura observed a small competition between James and Lance for Pidge's attention. She was 99% sure Pidge wasn't aware of the penis measuring contest. However, she noticed.

Instead of jealousy, Allura was amused. One more reason why she knows her relationship is almost over. If this was Keith, she'd be ready to murder him. But then again, Keith wouldn't involve himself in this stupidity.

"Anyway, Hunk jumped in. I had the staff provide the food goo and Adam sent us an apple pie." Hunk said cheerfully.

Coran seemed to drool. "I remember him making that when we were on earth. I had to get another one!"

Allura chuckled. "Coran, I never thought you would ever eat anything other than food goo! Glad Adam was able to change your mind!"

"I am forever changed." He hugged himself blissfully.

"Well I want to thank you all for coming." Allura beamed. "But I won't delay you any further, please eat!"

Hunk started to pass the platters around as everyone sat down. "Too bad Keith is missing this. He loves mac and cheese."

Allura's expression faltered. "Yes, it's a pity." Allura served herself salad. Her tone savored a bit of sadness. She felt Lance's eyes burning in her cheek. As if he knows how she feels about Keith.

Shay looked around confused. "Hunk, I have gotten used to your food over the years, but I have never seen any of this before."

Hunk kissed her on the cheek. "How about I make you a plate with small offerings, and you decide what you like?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful." She beamed.

"Oh watch out Hunk. The PDA police will get upset." Pidge teased.

Lance scowled.

"I think it's cute!" Romelle exclaimed. "Maybe one day I'll find a nice guy like that."

Allura smiled. "I'm sure you will, Romelle. You're wonderful. I'm surprised someone hasn't snatched you up already."

"They have tried." Romelle said sitting down with her plate. "But I'm picky Allura. Only the most impressive suitor will tempt me into love."

Allura was impressed by her strength. She admired Romelle for her independence. There is got to be someone good enough for her. Maybe some matchmaking is in order...

Kerra served Allura a drink, distracting her thoughts. Allura saw a beautiful necklace adorning her neck.

"Kerra, what a lovely necklace!"

"Thank you Empress." She nervously pushed her red hair behind her ear. "My sister gave it to me. It's Cyter. A very rare metal."

"Well, she has taste." Allura pointed to a chair across the table. "Won't you join us?"

Kerra looked around at everyone uncomfortably. "I couldn't."

"Sure you can. I insist."

Realizing that Allura wasn't taking no for an answer, Kerra sat down. Shay passed her a plate and she loaded her food.

"So Pidge, we need a rematch. My room. Killbot phantasm. You totally cheated."

"Lance, you're just mad because you didn't know the new special moves."

"No, I didn't know cheat codes. There is a difference."

"Okay, Okay. Can y'all lay off the gamer talk for one night?" James rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For once I would like to engage in some adult conversation."

"James." Pidge warned.

"He's just mad because he doesn't know how to do our secret handshake, Pidge." Lance quipped.

"I don't need to know to do that." James turned to Pidge's ear whispering loud enough for Lance to hear. "I know how to do other things." He touched Pidge's thigh. She blushed.

Allura shook her head tickled. She can't believe they're acting like this.

"Can we not?" Romelle jumped in.

"Thank you Romelle." Hunk laughed. "You all need a hose."

Lance sat back in his chair annoyed. "Well guys, I think it's time to-"

Just then, a loud beeping startled the room. Everyone looked down at the communicators. As if on cue, everyone looked up at Allura and Lance. Lance's face was bright crimson while Allura eyes blazed with fury.

There it was, images rolling in of Lance on earth partying with other women. The headline read:

"**PRINCE CONSORT ENJOYS WILD PARTIES ON HOMEWORLD!" **

One half naked blonde girl had her hands down his pants, her hands filled with Lance's crotch. Another pic, he grabbed on a purple haired woman's boob. Another photo a busty redhead girl kissed his face, her hair blocked her face from view. Her hand was under his shirt while Lance's hand on her ass.

Shay mouthed to Hunk, "Oh my goodness."

Hunk's face flushed as he saw these photos were from Mardi Gras, Las Vegas and carnival in Cuba. He knew Lance went to those places, but never expected to see photos. Lance invited him but he declined. Part of him wished he went because he could have kept Lance out of trouble.

Allura shot up out of her seat. "What is the meaning of these photos?!"

Lance stood up calmly in the face of a storm. "Allura, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think?! It looks like you were doing more on earth than visiting your family! How dare you embarrass me like that?"

"How about that weather Coran?" Romelle inquired. "It's been an amazing Arusian summer. Don't you think?"

Coran cut his turkey. His face flushed. "It definitely has been hot. Seems hotter in here tonight though."

Kerra got up suddenly and slipped away, apparently not wanting to witness drama.

Allura and Lance continued their argument, ignoring the background chatter.

"Is that all you care about?" Lance threw his arms up in the air. "Being embarrassed?"

"Oh no!" Anger ran through Allura. "I care about how you slept with a gang of trollops!"

Perspiration crept up on Lance's brow. He was upset. "Allura, I didn't cheat on you! I was partying, that is all!"

Allura threw her drink on him. "A picture speaks a thousand words!"

Lance held his face in shock. Suddenly, anger coursed through his veins. His tone grew frosty. "Even if I did -which I didn't- No one could blame me. You haven't been with me in months. Is this what it takes for you to pay attention?"

James stared at his plate snickering. Pidge elbowed him.

"Oh it looks like you don't need my attention! You have plenty of that!" Allura snatched off her ring and threw it at him. "Our engagement is off! We're done!" With that, she stormed off, leaving a half eaten plate of food behind. Lance stood stunned, seemingly unable to process what happened.

Coran looked at Pidge sadly. "Come on number five, let's see if we can find out where these photos came from."

Pidge put down her napkin as if she lost her appetite. "Fine."

Hunk grabbed a knife and some cake plates. Ever the host he pasted a nervous smile on his face. "Uh apple pie anyone?"

* * *

Allura ran outside to her fountain within her garden maze. She knew Lance hated that maze so the chances of him following was slim to none. She needed time alone. Tears wet her eyes as she sat on her bench facing the fountain.

She sat there for what seemed like hours. Allura didn't expect to be this hurt. She did plan on breaking up with him after all. So why was she so upset? She should be relieved.

As tears rolled down her face, she adjusted her Jade green maxi dress. It was cool outside and the air chilled her. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. Familiar footsteps approaching.

She smiled wistfully. Without turning around she knew who it was.

"Thought you weren't coming tonight." Allura cheeks were wet from crying. Her shoulders shuddering.

"I said I may miss dinner." Keith approached her. "Two different things."

And there he was in the shadows, standing tall. Allura never got used to how striking he is. His stature formidable and gorgeous.

Allura chuckled sadly. "And now you see me, all a mess." She wiped her tears from her red eyes. "I guess you heard."

Keith sat next to her. "I did." He wiped her falling tears with his thumb. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual but he actually dressed for dinner. He had a black jacket, a white button down accented his muscular build. His black slacks seemed tailored to fit. He smelled amazing. Allura drunk in his woodsy scent and was immediately intoxicated. The moonlight danced on his handsome features. Allura tried not to stare too much. But he made it so difficult.

Every part of Allura wanted to seduce him, but that would be inappropriate. Bad enough she allowed herself to get tipsy and propositioned him. Allura wasn't going to do it again. It was up to Keith now.

Allura's eyes followed him as Keith touched her hands, warming them with his own.

"Keith..." His name lingered on her lips. The affection took Allura by surprise. Her heart raced in anticipation of what was to happen next. Allura couldn't understand how she felt sadness and elation at the same time. How is that possible? How can one person have such an extraordinary effect on someone?

Keith released her hands to touched her face. His gaze bore into her soul. Allura felt goosebumps. Silently praying he would kiss her. Instead, he hugged her. "It'll be okay Allura."

_Quiznak_.

"How did you know to find me here?" Allura breathed quietly.

He smiled warmly. "I know you."

"I didn't know you were so affectionate." Allura cheeks burned from his intimate gestures.

"I can be."

"You are brimming with surprises." Allura held her arms. "Since you know me, can you tell me why I am so upset? Especially since I was going to break up with him anyway?"

Keith saw Allura was cold, and placed his arm around her bare shoulders. Her heart leapt in her chest. "Because deep down you cared for him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stayed so long."

Allura buried her face in his chest. "You know me so well Keith and yet, I can't figure you out. No matter how hard I try."

Keith tilted her head to meet his eyes. "There isn't anything to figure out."

"Really? Then tell me Keith? Why do you always leave?"

Keith took a deep breath. "I don't always leave." His voice had a tinge of annoyance to it.

"You do." She sat up and folded her arms. "Was it because of my relationship with Lance?"

Keith looked down, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"What is it?"

Keith turned away avoiding her gaze. "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not. You and I had a terrible argument, where you called my father a coward. From then, we ceased to be close. I missed you. I really missed you Keith. Only recently after I confronted you-"

"You were drunk Allura." Keith cut her off.

"How did you-?" Keith turned back to Allura with a knowing look on his face.

"Oh never mind. You told me that night you cared for me. Why insult my father? Why not tell me how you felt?"

Keith sighed, running his hands through his black locks. "Allura, I'm sorry about what I said about Alfor. I should have apologized long ago. I finally understand why Alfor did what he did."

"Meaning?"

Keith stood up. Walking towards the fountain without response.

_Okay he's uncomfortable..._

"You're not going to tell me?"

He stood quiet. "I was wrong, okay?"

Allura thought the statement unusual, but decided not to pry anymore at the moment.

"Well I already forgave you." She followed him to the fountain and hugged his waist. "A long time ago."

The declaration of her forgiveness seemed to take Keith by surprise. Allura heard from Shiro what kind of childhood Keith had. She knew he wasn't used to being loved. She wished she was better in showing him how much she cared. But she sucked at feelings herself. Allura was used to being in control.

Keith unwittingly reminded her she wasn't in control. At least, she wasn't in control of him. Apparently, she wasn't in control of Lance either. Today, Lance made her feel stupid.

As Allura pondered the day, Keith sensed her uneasy emotions. He wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her hair. He seemed to relish the smell of it. A calm silence overtook them. He made her feel better. She wanted more than hugs. But would he want more? Keith made it clear that he felt second best. Allura thought it would be better that he make the first move.

Allura's stomach started to rumble, reminding her that she didn't finish eating. Allura grabbed Keith by the hand.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Inside." She smiled gently. His very touch made her heart flutter. She wasn't ready for their night to end. She doesn't give a crap about what Lance thinks of it either. "Share a plate and some pie with me?"

"Ok. I guess." Keith said bashfully. "I can catch you up on what I found out?"

Allura groaned. She didn't feel like talking about that again. She was genuinely hurt. "Did you tell Coran?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you too."

"Is it life or death right now? I think these pictures was the work of my blackmailers. To be honest, I don't want to think anymore about it tonight."

"Yeah but-"

"Then it can wait, I know he is on it." She grabbed Keith's hand urging him to follow her. He stood up hesitantly.

Sensing Keith was nervous she tried to quell his nerves. She found his occasional shyness adorable. "Keith, rest assured. I'm not going to try to seduce you again."

An impish glint flashed in his eyes as soon as she said that. Did Allura unintentionally issue a challenge? If so, Keith was never one to back down from one.

As desire simmered between them, Keith stood in front of Allura. He took an interest in her stray wisps of hair. Without warning, he took a piece and twirled it in his fingers. This very gesture unleashed butterflies in her stomach.

His stare was so warm and loving, she fell immediately under his spell. After those pictures of Lance with other women, she felt no obligation to him anymore. For the first time in years, she felt free.

Keith kissed her forehead. Allura closed her eyes indulging in the moment. He moved to her cheeks, softly placing kisses on each of them. Each kiss leaving a permanent mark on her heart.

Allura opened her eyes to gaze in Keith's. She melted like candle wax. For a moment, nothing else mattered. It was all about them.

Keith closed the distance. Gradually giving Allura opportunities to pull away. But Allura stood silently, waiting for him to take her. After what she went through tonight, she needed it. She needed him.

Unable to withstand her charms, he placed a searing kiss on her lips. Allura trembled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly.

Allura parted her lips allowing Keith's tongue to dance in her mouth. Keith was an amazing kisser. His hands grasped her clothing as if he was going to tear them off of her. Briefly lost in each other's arms as lust seemed to blindside them.

And then without warning, Keith broke the kiss.

Allura took a second to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." Keith looked like a deer in headlights. His face red as an apple.

"What? No. Don't be." Allura reassured him, running her fingers up and down his chiseled arm.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. Keith slowly backed away red faced, as if he committed a crime. "I'll see you tomorrow Allura."

With that, Keith dashed off into the maze, before Allura can utter another word.

Allura almost sat back down on the bench. It would be so easy to mope. She had quite a day after all. Who could blame her?

Tonight however, Allura wasn't in the humor of letting him go. Allura held her head up high and fixed her dress. She was going to get to the bottom of his hesitation, once and for all.


	5. Take on me

Chapter 5- Take on me

_I didn't know my day would be like this. Lance running off to earth to party with other women. Although my heart has been elsewhere for a while, I still felt hurt at that moment, you know?_

_But, seeing Keith made it all better. I mean who knew things would take a drastic turn?_

Allura stared at the pages of her diary wondering if she should write more. It was revealing. What if someone found this? It's locked up, but if she was to tell the story of what happened that day, how would she want someone to read it? Was it weird that she wanted someone to read the demise of her relationship with her fiancé?

Staring at a half blank page writing it all wouldn't be for a nosey reader, but for her to reflect on her life as a whole. A journey is best written while her memories were fresh.

_Well, I should finish before I'm interrupted…_

Shortly after Allura stormed out of the Thanksgiving dinner, Keith arrived. The team welcomed him amid the mounting tension.

"Happy Thanksgiving, I think." Uncertain of what he walked in on.

"Hey, Keith!" Everyone except Lance greeted him excitedly in unison.

"Hi, Keith," Lance grumbled, picking at the food on his plate.

"Okay..." Keith placed his bottle of sake on the table for others to drink. "Where's Allura?"

A series of groans, throat clearings and sighs came from the table, all with no explanation.

"Don't all speak at once."

"She stepped out." Coran entered the dining room from behind. "Keith, I got your message and we have things to discuss." Keith nodded and followed Coran without another word, leaving the team alone.

"I wonder what Coran is going to tell Keith?" Shay wondered out loud.

"Oh probably that our Prince consort is a partying philanderer." Romelle rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Lance slammed his hands on the table rumbling the food. "I didn't cheat on Allura, Romelle!"

"But Babe Palace? Really Lance?" Pidge skimmed the tabloids shaking her head in disbelief.

"Pidge! Not now!" Lance flopped back in his chair, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Don't yell at everyone because you were an asshole," James growled. "You did this to yourself."

Lance jumped in James's face. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

James stood up to meet Lance. "Do something," he challenged.

"Stop it!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Hey!" Keith entered the dining room putting on his jacket. "You want to fight? Take that to the training room. Not here."

Both stared at each other down without moving.

"NOW!" Keith's voice echoed through the hall.

"You don't get to tell me what to do in my home Keith!" Lance refocused his anger on him.

"Fine, continue to be an asshole." Keith headed to the door. "See if I care."

Realizing how silly this was, Lance returned to his chair in a huff.

"Where are you going, Keith?" Romelle asked curiously.

"I'll be back."

"But you didn't eat," Romelle asked concerned.

"Someone save me a plate, please?" Keith quickly glanced around the room. Hunk acknowledged his request with a nod. "I have to step out."

"Sure thing buddy." Hunk chimed in. With that, Keith dashed out leaving the tension behind him.

The team ate in awkward silence. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, James started in on Lance once again.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled sarcastically. "I have to know. How could you cheat on Allura? She's like, every man's fantasy."

"Is she now?" Pidge raised her eyebrow in suspicion at James.

"Not mine!" James cleaned up his statement to avoid Pidge's wrath. "You're my only princess." He pulled her closer and kissed her. She broke out into a smile during the kiss.

"Haha, Nice save." Hunk chuckled.

"Fuck off James." Lance scuffed folding his arms in annoyance. James grinned at Lance's irritation.

"No prob." James set his napkin down on the table to signal the staff he was finished eating. "My princess and I bid you goodnight."

Pidge grabbed their dessert and wine glasses off the table.

"Night all." Pidge smiled. James looped his arm inside of hers.

"Night _**Pidge**_," Lance said pointedly. When James turned to glare at Lance, Lance flipped his middle finger at him in response.

"Maybe I should turn in too." Shay stood up grabbing her plate. "Join me?" She smiled adoringly at Hunk.

"In a few." Hunk winked at her.

Shay pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and touched Lance's shoulder in comfort on the way out.

Romelle glanced at her hologram watch and saw a message from Allura. "Meet me at the east wing entrance. Keep it quiet."

"Well!" She yawned exaggeratedly. "Will you look at the time? I think I will go anywhere but here." She grabbed a wine bottle off the table.

"Lush," Lance mumbled.

"Another comment like that and you will wear this bottle." Romelle batted her eyes with false sweetness.

"Whatever." Lance shooed her away with his hand as if she was an insect.

"Bye Hunk," Romelle said ignoring Lance. She sashayed down the main hall and out of view.

Alone, Hunk refocused on Lance. "Wow, you're not getting invited back to their apartment." Hunk chuckled.

"What?" Lance said confused. "Oh, whatever. Pidge and I are friends forever, no matter what James says about it."

Hunk ran his hand through his hair. Lance's confidence never fails to amaze him, especially in the face of adversity. "What are ya going do buddy? You're in deep."

"I know." Lance buried his face in his hands, exasperated. "And any minute now, Coran is going to breathe down my neck."

"That's all you're worried about?" Hunk asked surprised. "Allura walked out on your engagement and you're worried about Coran?"

"No, I mean yeah, I am concerned about Allura. But I'll get her back." His fake bravado faltering under the mounting pressure.

"Yeah, I don't know man." Hunk leaned back in his chair. "She's pretty mad. You need to come up with a way to win her back and fast."

"Well, I mean I doubt she'll put me out, so I'll fix it. In a few days' time, she will cool off and we will talk. You'll see."

Hunk thought back to when he left Allura with Keith. Their unspoken chemistry was strong. "Yeah, you were in the wrong. If I were you I would fix this asap, or I wouldn't bet on her coming back."

Sensing Hunk's urgency and uneasy demeanor, Lance sat up suspiciously. "You know something I don't?"

"Uh, no but this is-"

"Lance." Coran entered the dining room interrupting their conversation. "A word?"

Lance stood up in silence and solemnly followed Coran.

"Good luck buddy." Hunk said as he retired to his chambers.

* * *

Romelle stood outside near the east wing entrance. She waited on Allura as she said she was approaching the castle and didn't want much fanfare on her arrival. The door opened to a calm Allura. "Allura, are you okay? Your message was very vague."

"Yes Romelle, I'm fine. Did Keith come through here?"

"Not since earlier. Wait, you saw him?"

"Um… Yes, more or less," Allura cheeks reddened at the memory of their kiss.

"What do you mean more or less?" Romelle's eyes brightened as she sensed a story. Allura remained quiet.

"Wait, did you both meet somewhere? Like a secret place?" Romelle's face beamed.

"Romelle!"

"Ooh, you did! I knew he went to look for you! A knight in shining armor." Romelle clasped her hands happily as they walked back to her room. "I know he takes his duties _very_ seriously. Did you ask him to comfort you in your time of stress? You must tell me over wine. I snagged it off the table for us."

"Quiznak Romelle! His job is not to please me!" Allura hissed.

"I never said please Allura." She giggled. Allura blushed slightly at her verbal mishap.

"Well, I thought you would be pissed about Lance but now…"

Romelle shifted her eyebrows at Allura in excitement.

"I am furious about Lance, trust me." Allura sighed. "I can't bear to think about that right now."

"Well, you don't have to. You have your black paladin to make you forget all about him."

"You really like Keith, don't you Romelle?"

"Well, he did save me from that colony. I would have taken him for myself, but he is quite hung up on you." She beamed. "So I like him for you." She squished up her nose in delight. "At least he's faithful… And gorgeous." She smiled dreamily. "Did I mention he's gorgeous?"

Allura laughed a little. "Alright Romelle, I get it."

"Yes well make sure you lock down Mr. Black Lion as soon as possible."

Allura's eyes grew wide. "Wait. That's it."

"That's what?" Romelle touched her door panel for her room to open.

"I have the answer." Allura smiled happily. "I have to go Romelle. Save the wine for later."

"But-" Romelle began to protest.

"I'll tell you soon enough, I promise." With that, Allura stalked down the hall.

* * *

"As usual you weren't thinking!" Coran exclaimed angrily while pacing the room. "You had one job Lance, and you messed that up!"

Lance folded his arms. "I didn't mess up Coran. I just went to a few parties, that is all. It just got blown out of proportion."

"Oh? Just a few parties?" Coran stopped in his tracks. "Yes of course," Coran said with sarcasm. "There's absolutely nothing to fuss about."

"Yeah you see Coran," Lance ignored his tone. "I didn't cheat on her. I wanted to get some air."

"Some air you say?" Coran stopped pacing. "How about getting some air permanently? Because at this rate, Allura may have you move out of here. You're no longer her Prince Consort!"

"Coran, stop being dramatic. I'm sure in a few days, this will blow over." Lance said lounging in Coran's chair with his hands behind his head. "I will talk with her and it will be good again."

Coran balled his fists. "You don't get it, do you? The Empress has to get married to establish a stable alliance! Your only job was to love her. You failed at that."

Lance slammed his fists on Coran's desk in a sudden show of emotion. "I did love her!" His voice quaking under pressure. "I still do."

"Do you?" Coran grabbed the photos off his desk and tossed them toward Lance. "Because those photos don't show that! You embarrassed her! You embarrassed all of Arus!"

Lance sighed heavily. "I'll make it right Coran, I promise."

"You better or another will, I assure you."

"Another?"

"Don't be simple Lance. Allura is beautiful and there are many suitors who wouldn't mind stepping in your shoes."

Lance grit his teeth in aggravation. "Since you know so much, any suggestions?"

"You will need to apologize wholeheartedly and beg her forgiveness. You will need to plan something romantic."

"Maybe a spa day or surround her with her favorite flowers?" Lance ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"That's nothing that she isn't already used to Lance. You have to think creatively." Coran folded his arms frowning.

"Ugh, fine." Lance threw his arms in the air exasperated.

"Remember Lance, you did this. It's up to you to fix it."

"I will Coran, geesh." Lance rolled his eyes as he exited Coran's chambers.

Coran peered at the castle cameras to see the Empress climb in her lion.

Coran poured himself some nunvil and sighed. "Lance, I'm afraid you're running out of time."

* * *

Akara- Far West Island on Arus…

Keith sat on top of the black lion. He enjoyed Arus a great deal. It's vastly different from Daibaizal which tends to be volatile. Its climate is closer to Earth's. The lush grass and volcanos remind him of Hawaii. The water on Arus is harsher on the skin and Arus can be acidic. The climate is hot for the majority of the time. The castle rests in a highly-populated area. Since Allura took over, commerce blossomed. In Tinpe, where Allura resides, are the remaining Alteans.

The west side of Arus however, is peaceful. Nothing but mountains and water. The population is only native Arusians spread about in tiny villages. Not many Alteans venture to this side of the island. Keith and Allura visited it when he first came to Arus and it remained his favorite since. She did a flower ceremony demonstrating peace with Arusians as their lion goddess. Lance was visiting earth, so he accompanied her. Although they didn't speak much, it was one of the rare times they were together since the war ended.

Just when Keith thought he had a moment to sort out his thoughts, the blue lion landed beside him. Allura popped outside the top of her lion wearing her flight suit.

Without turning his head, Keith mumbled, "You found me."

Allura propped herself on top of her lion. Keith seemed on edge from her presence, so Allura stayed on the top of her lion. "You make that seem like a bad thing."

Keith sat quietly and didn't make eye contact which made Allura nervous. "You never told me about what you found out."

"I know." Keith sat with a stoic expression, seemingly trying to ignore her presence and the effect it had on him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked fumbling with her fingers.

"No." Keith looked down at his hands.

"Then what is it?" Allura peered intensely at Keith. Allura wanted answers. She wanted to be with him once and for all. He kissed her earlier making her forget all her woes. The moment was more romantic than anything she dreamt of. The stars danced over their heads as he comforted her.

_Why did he leave? _She wondered.

But Keith ignored the context of her question. "As you know the person blackmailing you is an Altean. This person has others robbing Asul's transports."

"Wait, is that why he needed help? Why didn't he say they were Altean?"

"Because they shapeshifted into Xuters. Travelers from the long lost planet of Giru. It wasn't until we injured them while fighting, they changed back. We have them captured on Daibazzal."

"So the Blades are protecting Asul's transports? Why wasn't I told?"

"Technically, I didn't have to say. The Blades are from Daibazzal. This doesn't affect our relations except for keeping Asul off your back."

Allura folded her arms in annoyance. "Well, you could have shared."

"I just did," Keith said flatly.

"In any event," Keith continued unaffected by Allura's irritation. "I think they are robbing him to fund their own terrorist efforts. When we questioned them, they said they are working for someone named "Zuza." But then the chains they wore choked them before they could say anything else. When we tried to remove the chains beforehand, it choked the person wearing it. Similar to what was happening with Honerva and her mind control. Even weirder, we can't find Asul."

"What?" Allura's eyes grew wide from shock. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"His office isn't responding. There is an acting minister Olian, who is in charge until he's located. Kolivan and my mother are on the case. When they find him, they will contact me or Coran. Coran is aware of everything, but since you ran off earlier, he told me to debrief you."

Allura sighed. "Well hopefully he will be found. I need answers."

Keith stared off in the distance unwilling to meet Allura's gaze. "We will get them."

"But you still didn't answer my question Keith. What is it?"

"Meaning?"

"Why did you walk away from me?"

Keith took a deep breath. "I think we should leave it alone."

"I see."

Keith stood up and climbed inside the Black lion.

"You're just going to leave me up here?"

Keith shut the top door. Seconds later, Kosmo appeared on the top of the blue lion.

"Oh! Hello Kosmo!" Allura scratched his chin and was transported inside of the Black lion.

"Oh!" Allura almost lost her footing but Keith grabbed her arm. She blushed at his touch.

He looked at her intensely almost like he could see through her. As usual, his expression is unreadable. Allura often felt naked around him. His very gaze always made her feel vulnerable.

Without another word, Keith released her arm and headed to the pilot's seat.

She looked down to conceal her sudden onset of shyness. They were inside the small bedroom Keith created when traveling to earth.

Allura started to follow him, only to be fascinated by items in his room. Specifically, a sketch book and charcoal pencils tucked haphazardly in a drawer.

_I knew he drew from Garfle Warfle Snick, but I didn't realize it was a hobby._

Allura sat down on his neatly made cot, flipping through the pages.

"You're not taking off are you?" Allura called out to him.

"Maybe," His tone indifferent.

_Figures he'd revert to his snarky self. _

Inside the book revealed countless drawings of Daibazzal. Krolia and Kolivan were drawn in sketches. There were also people, faces and scenery from other worlds he visited. Some landscapes looked earth-like. There were also sketches of Keith's father. At least what she thinks is his father. He looks like an older Keith. Allura quietly marveled at Keith's art, careful not to make a sound.

"I thought… I thought we were getting somewhere." Allura said in a half-hearted effort to keep an open dialogue. Going through his drawings was almost like reading his diary. The drawings were personal. Allura knew it was an invasion of privacy, but she couldn't tear herself away. She knew she had to keep up the conversation to avoid suspicion. For the first time, she had a clear window to Keith's soul. Allura was determined to climb through it.

"Going where, Allura?"

_Is this me?_ Allura gasped clasping her mouth. She stared at her reflection drawn on paper.

It was her sporting her flight suit. Her eyes were vulnerable. Stars sparkled behind her head. Keith drew her as if she was divinity. Almost like she was a goddess. She felt more beautiful looking at it. Allura flipped another page to reveal more art of her.

_Is this how he sees me?_

Another sketch was of her giving away Juniberries. The vantage point was from the top of a mountain.

_Is that the flower ceremony?! I thought he had to leave early? It is the flower ceremony!_ The drawing was of her pledge to the natives of Arus that she was going to protect them from now on. That she and her people wished to live alongside them in peace. The fact he drew her with such care seemed to reveal his heart. Allura felt a tear escaping her eye onto the paper.

_Does he love me?_

Realizing Keith asked her a question, she willed herself to respond. Allura was careful not to give away her shock.

"Us. I thought that kiss between us meant something Keith." She stammered. "Was I wrong?"

Allura flipped another page. Again, she was met with a beautiful depiction of herself. It's how he sees her from his mind's eye. It was her, staring out into space from the old castle ship. Her hair delicately drawn flowing down her back. She was a great distance away, like in all of his drawings.

_I see myself through him._ Allura's face was flushed from emotion. _It seems that I'm untouchable in his eyes._

The next page was most revealing to Allura. It was her, standing in her indoor garden with her robe alone with her arms crossed and her back turned to him… Allura gasped again. _He drew this?_

"What are you doing with my book?!" Allura looked up to see a furious Keith standing in the doorway.

Allura rapidly shut the book. Tears shined at the corners of her eyes. Keith stalked over to her and snatched it. "It's private. Or, at least it _was_." His voice was a mix of anger and extreme embarrassment.

"Keith, I-"

Keith spun around fuming. "What do you want from me Allura? Like really want? Because I don't want to fill the spot of a stooge. You call me whenever you need a problem solved or whenever you're lonely, that is not my purpose in life!"

"I never said you-"

"Now you want to talk? Talk about what? You just broke up with Lance. I can't fill in as your man until you get tired of me."

Allura's embarrassment was immediately replaced by anger. "Are you suggesting that I am using you?" She hissed.

Keith put away his sketch book in a huff. "I'm suggesting, you don't know what you want."

"Excuse me? It looks like you don't know what you want! I thought I made myself clear on my intentions!"

"Really? Because it seems like that only reason why you even got with Lance is because Lotor betrayed you. And now, it looks like you want me because Lance betrayed you. Well guess what? I have feelings too!"

"No one doubted you have feelings, Keith!"

"You treat me like I don't! I gave you everything I have! I risked my life numerous times for you! Only to be treated like I wasn't leading the team! Or better yet, for Lance to be treated like he sacrificed anything. And now after your failed relationships, you want me? I'm not a toy!"

"Are you still on that? It sounds like you want me to apologize for my relationships. That I will NOT do."

"Oh? Even though your relationship with Lotor cost the lives of countless blades?" Keith seethed.

It was like a stick of dynamite went off. Allura's anger went from red to white hot. Without a second thought, she slapped Keith. He held his face in bewilderment.

"How- How dare you?! You think I don't have nightmares about that Keith? I feel and breathe with pain for every life lost during the war!" Allura balled up her fists. "I know it was my fault okay? But guess what? My father, IS DEAD! And you insulted him! My mother IS DEAD and I lost her guidance! I wanted, no I needed someone to be there for me. And you know where you were? You were gone! **You left me!**" Her voice screeched, bouncing violently off the walls. Tears spilled out her Allura's eyes faster than her words.

Keith knocked his books off his desk in anger. "I was off finding what Lotor was up to because of you! I found your people Allura, I left **for you!**"

Allura was too upset to be shocked or respond well to his revelation. "Don't you get it, Keith? I WAS DYING INSIDE! I NEEDED YOU!"

Allura plopped herself on the cot sobbing and shaking. Realizing the argument went too far, Keith sat next to her remorseful of his words. "I-I'm sorry Allura, I was out of line," Keith stumbled over his words.

"Everyone expects me to be so strong." She rocked herself in an attempt to calm herself down. "I have to be perfect, at least I have to appear that way. You and everyone else for that matter, treat me like I have no needs or feelings. No one looks deep inside to see that I need love too."

"I'm sorry, I hurt you," Keith said, his face stinging from her slap. "I shouldn't have taken my pain out on you."

Allura pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, smearing her mascara.

"No Keith. I get it. I-I should have told you how I felt. How I would have died if you died on Nexela." Allura looked at Keith briefly. "If it means anything, I'm sorry too."

Keith gasped quietly at the revelation, amazed by her candor. He was surprised she cared about his near-sacrifice. Keith long felt that no one cared about that or him.

Allura balled up her napkin defeated. "Keith, I love you." Allura's lip quivered upon her admission. She then laughed nervously in spite of herself. "It won't go away."

Stunned, Keith sat in silence fidgeting with his hands.

Gaining confidence, Allura resolved to stand by her confession by continuing her declaration. "If those beautiful drawings were any indication, you love me as well." Her makeup left tracks under her eyes. "Tell me," her voice cracked as she once again dared to look into Keith's eyes. "Tell me once and for all, I'm not alone in this."

Allura took short and silent breaths to calm herself while awaiting Keith's reply.

Keith took his thumb and wiped her tears. His eyes wore sadness, sincerity, and pain.

"You're not. I mean- I feel the same way." Keith trailed off, struggling with his words.

The next few seconds were an eternity. Allura stared at her hands avoiding his eyes. Her hands resting in her lap.

Keith reached for Allura's hands and massaged them close to his heart. Allura met his gaze once more to see that his demeanor softened. "I love you too, I mean." He looked down at her hands as he caressed them. "I'm no good at this Allura."

Allura smiled softly. "If my past actions are any indication, neither am I."

Keith gently kissed her hands. "If I do this- I mean, If we do this... I need to know if this is real."

Allura took the opportunity to touch Keith's cheek to comfort him. "You have me, Keith." His skin felt prickly against her hand. He needed a shave but to Allura, it felt sexy. Allura released his cheek to remove pins out of her hair bun, allowing her tresses to fall on her shoulders. Next, Allura leaned in until she was inches from Keith's lips. "All of me, if you want me," she murmured.

Without another word, Keith pulled Allura into a passionate kiss. Her lips found Keith's while clutching his luscious dark locks. As their kiss deepened, she pulled him down on top of her on his cot. Ecstasy ran hot between their bodies, yearning for more to follow.

"I've been dreaming about this for a long time." Allura breathed craving for his closeness. While making love to Lance she silently called out for Keith. It seems that he finally answered her siren call.

Keith tugged on her flight uniform down to expose her neck, fueling her desire. Allura responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Following her lead, Keith rubbed his loins against her core. Her body arched responding hotly to the friction. Keith's hands were desperate to feel every part of her. Allura squirmed in delight from his touch. A long-awaited fantasy unfolded rapidly at that moment. A moan escaped her lips as she relished Keith's attention to her aching body. Keith broke the kiss, growling in Allura's ear.

"Tell me, in your dream, what do I do next?" Keith peppered her neck with warm wanting kisses, tickling her skin.

"You remove your clothes, slowly."

Keith sported a wolfish grin. "Here? Where your father may be watching?"

"Ugh, Keith!" Allura let out a girlish giggle. "What a way to ruin the moment!"

"I don't know Allura," Keith sat up on his heels and removed his shirt. With his perfect six-pack on full display, Allura's eyes traveled up and down his body, drinking in the sight of him. His physique had her temperature rising by the second. "It will take more than that to ruin the moment."

Allura sat up to face Keith. Hooking her fingers on his pants she pushed them down revealing his black boxer briefs in one swoop. "You may be right about that."

Unwilling to waste time, Allura pressed her lips on Keith's eagerly. Her hands teased the inside of his waistband. Keith made quick work of the zipper on the back of her suit, revealing her lavender lace bra. He then laid her back down on the cot, pulling the rest of her flight suit off.

"You're beautiful Allura," he kissed Allura between her breasts while cupping them.

Allura's breath hitched at his touch. "You were always so beautiful to me."

"Don't stop," she begged deliriously excited.

"Allura!" Allura's watch vibrated violently. "Allura!"

Keith buried his face in Allura's breasts. "Don't answer," He quietly pleaded.

Aware that Coran won't be silenced, Allura answered. Knowing Coran, he knows exactly where she is. "Yes, Coran?"

"Asul was found dead! You must come back to the castle at once!"

Keith raised up to see the shock on Allura's face. "What the hell?" He mouthed surprised at the news himself.

Allura sighed. "I'm on my way."


	6. Love is a Battlefield

"He said for me to meet him here…" Lance found himself on the southern moon of Arus, parking the red lion well under a tree. He was several thousand miles from the castle. However, it was a quick ride in the red lion, taking him only a Varga.

Finding himself deep in forested territory, the landscape was lush. The wet air softened his skin, reminding him of a rainforest. The trees seemed to touch the sky and the smell of foliage filled his senses. It was early morning on this side of the moon.

"Pidge would love it here. It's like, Olkarian." He mused out loud. A sound of open-air swishing signaled a clearing up ahead. Lance peered at his navigation on his watch and saw his destination a few feet ahead.

After five dobasches, Lance spotted a compound with oddly high fencing. Walls of concrete and high windows. It resembled a jail. "Well, it looks like I'm here." He dusted his leather jacket off. It had been months since he wore it. And now it's all wet with dew and pollen.

_I hope Allura likes this._

Before Lance reached the compound, a tall Altean fair man with green hair with a middle part opened the door. His chin had a small dimple and his eyes were purple. He was wearing all white. Lance found his attire plain. The fabric he wore was leather-like. The Altean man looked as if he belonged in a cult.

"Lasnal?"

The man nodded.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes." He bowed. "Prince Lance." He looked around. "You came alone."

"I'm not a Prince yet, no need to bow." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "And yes, I am alone. Just like your communication said."

"I see." Lasnal stood in front of Lance expressionless.

"Okay…So… Can I see them?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Lance smiled. "You see my lady is a little mad at me, but I know she would be so excited if I got her a cow. She absolutely loves-"

A loud smack to the back of the head and a thud marked Lance's descent to the ground. White heeled boots approaching him as his vision faded to black…

* * *

Chapter 6: Love is a Battlefield

Dark steel walls illuminated with cool neon and wolf dander drowns Allura's senses. Add woodsy sandalwood and get a strong cocktail that is Keith. That scent is hardly a perfume, but an aroma that is strangely inviting.

And it made Allura delirious with desire.

Keith chewed the side of his lip as if he was contemplating his next move. Keith's hands roamed Allura's body and her body arched pleasurably in response. She ached for Keith and was desperate for more.

Now they both had to wait.

Keith planted a well-placed kiss on Allura's waiting skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the warmth of his body was replaced by the cool air. They both burned with unexpressed lust between them. Neither of them wanted to be rushed, so they stopped short of making love.

Asul picked the wrong time to die.

Allura observed Keith as he gathered his clothes. He's changed over the years. He went from walking with slumped shoulders and the aura of insecurity to a quiet strength. Keith was captivating. And Allura found it hard not to stare as he pulled his pants up.

"You aren't upset are you?"

Keith biceps flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head covering his cut chest. "No. Not at all."

"It won't be forever."

"I know Allura." Keith fastened his belt with care.

_I remember when I couldn't get him or the rest of the paladins to move swiftly. Well except Shiro. Keith has come a long way from the thin pale earthling with funny ears. He's always been attractive, but now he's so quiznaking-_

"You aren't getting dressed?"

"Oh right!" Allura hopped up and grabbed her suit.

"You seem flustered Allura."

"No, not at all." Allura slid her curves into the suit only to catch her bra in the zipper. Quiznak! Allura struggled with the lace of her bra and now Keith was staring.

"You need me to help you with that?" He said cracking a half-smile.

Allura felt heat invade her cheeks. "No…I'm fine." Her fingers freed the fabric.

"You know Keith," Allura reapplied her lip tint. "I think we should arrive separately."

It was like the air left the room.

"Of course Lu." Keith shoved his feet in his boots.

"You understand why? We have to keep this under wraps for now."

Keith raised his eyebrow. "This?"

"Us."

"Okay." Keith refocused on his boots, tightening them. "No problem Empress."

_Quiznak. He's upset._

* * *

Back at the castle…

Coran and Krolia are in the main conference room. Allura shows up to see her paladins sitting in their pajamas. Chatter fills the air in the sterile meeting room. The walls were a cool silver with ivory lights. She asked Coran for warmer colors throughout the castle, like a soft pink. But he wanted a similar design to the original castle. It was built by his ancestor after all. She allowed Coran to do what he wanted, but her bedroom and her throne room were hers to style.

Allura smiled a little when she heard the team on her approach. In spite of the late hour, their chatter was animated. Talk of conspiracy and speculation of what could have happened to Asul.

Allura's heart thumped in her ears as she had questions too. So many puzzle pieces and she's blinded to the full picture. As a royal, she's prepared for almost anything, but as these past few years have shown, she can never be prepared enough. She also was getting somewhere with Keith, only to be interrupted. Allure desperately wanted time with him. She needed it. She craved it, especially after the week she had. Calming her thoughts before the meeting, Allura tightened up her bun and fixed her crown.

_Compose yourself Allura._

"Allura!" Coran exclaimed at the sight of her. "Glad you are back."

Allura scanned the room. "Where is Lance?"

"Lance said he was going to bed." Pidge twiddled her thumbs.

Allura's felt a pit form in her stomach. She isn't sure why she expected to see him after what just happened. A part of her was relieved, while the other concerned. Lance is known to be impulsive after all and-

"Hello, Allura." Krolia greeted her warmly.

"Welcome back Krolia." Allura smoothed out her flight suit trying to conceal how awkward she felt. It was only a short while ago Keith was grinding between her bare legs. Now she's greeting his mother. "Ahem." Allura's lips curled into a slight smile. She was happy to see Krolia after all. "I take it that you have some information for us?"

"I do," Krolia said confidently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Her voice was uncharacteristically loud.

Flustered, Allura fingers tapped her intercom. "Kerra, please prepare some tea and refreshments."

"Where's Keith?" Coran looked behind her.

"I'm not sure..." Allura's eyes feigned innocence.

"But I saw you fl-"

"I'm sure we can get started and fill Keith in later." Allura cuts Coran off with the wave of her hand. Picking up on Allura's cue, Coran refrained from pressing any further.

"Well, you should all know, Asul is dead. Apparently, from a poisoning. The acting prime minister launched an investigation. The consensus is, rogue Alteans killed him." Coran folded his hands.

"How was he poisoned?" Pidge rested her head on her chin.

"For what we were told, poison was slipped into a drink of his." Krolia said, taking a seat next to Hunk.

"If that is so," Allura sat up in her chair. "They must be captured."

"I agree, but they think you had him assassinated, Empress." Krolia warned.

Allura slammed her fist on the table shaking it. "What?!"

Right on cue, Keith strolled in with his usual demeanor. His usual shag seemed to be untouched as if her hands weren't threading it moments before. His flight suit was neat considering it had been in a pile on the floor. Although they were nearly intimate, Keith is more mysterious to her than before.

Allura's face flushed on his arrival.

"Nice of you to join us." James grumbled.

Keith ignored his comment without even a glance. It's almost like James didn't exist in his world. The very opposite of Lance.

It made him insatiable.

"Mom, I didn't know you flew in." Keith gave his mother a light hug.

"Don't look so surprised Keith. You knew I was flying here as soon as I got through with my investigation."

"Right, I'm still happy to see you." Keith said sitting across from Allura, causing her to shift in her seat.

"So now they think I'm a murderer?" Allura said in a controlled tone. "On what basis are they accusing me of?"

"It's because the Alteans were robbing the transports. You would have the most to gain if their economy was destabilized. Even more to gain if he perished. It's no secret you had a trade war with him."

"Correction Coran, we _were_ in a trade war. Asul relented." Allura retorted.

'With their transports robbed and no leader, they are in the perfect position to be invaded." Krolia chimed in.

"I have no interest in that." Allura said frustrated. "It's time I meet this acting minister. Coran, please set it up."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Empress, at least not yet."

Allura rubbed her forehead. "Coran, you can not be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am. It is best for you to stay here and release a statement to your people, until we can repair the relationship."

Allura sighed. "How about this, Hunk, will you go and smooth things over? I need your diplomatic touch."

"Will do Allura. Nothing that some hors d'oeuvres can't fix."

"I'm not sure what it is, but that sounds delightful." Allura grinned.

"Allura, I made pigs in the blanket for you before. Remember?"

"Yes of course Hunk. Which reminds me, we could use refreshments now." Allura reached over to call Kerra again.

Coran stood up. "I'll go fetch her Empress."

"Very well Coran."Allura sat up in her seat. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Muffled voices drifted down the hall piercing the silence in the castle. Only bits and pieces of the conversation were audible.

"... That's horrible… How could you?...I thought you loved me?!"

Coran knocked on Kerra's door. A shuffle could be heard from inside.

"Kerra?" Coran called through the door. "The Empress called for tea!"

Kerra opened the door with a face moist from tears.

Coran's eyes widened. "My dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, Yes." She wiped her eyes and smoothed her dress. "My apologies to the Empress. I will go right away!"

"Kerra," Coran gently touched her elbow as she attempted to brush by him, "I know a lover's quarrel when I hear one."

"Yes, of course." Kerra took a deep sigh.

"You are quite the young lady, anyone is lucky to have you. Don't let it get the best of you."

"You really think so?" Kerra's eyes brightened.

"Of course! I'm sure of it!" Coran smiled, poking his chest out.

Kerra gave a wistful look. "If you say so." With that, she took off down the hall, without another word.

"Hmph, that Kerra, is a strange one…" Coran shook his head walking off.

* * *

Back in the conference room…

"...Whoever this person Zuza is, they are setting up to create discord among the people. They seem to be planting false information to get your people to doubt your leadership, by painting you as violent." Krolia said leaning back in her chair.

"Violence is frowned upon in Altean culture. We are mostly people of peace." Allura stated.

"Honerva kind of ruined that reputation Allura." Pidge retorted.

"Yes, quite." Allura's jaw tightened the mere mention of her name.

"I have one of the devices from one of the prisoners we captured. Unfortunately, they were killed by it before we got intel." Kroila added. "We examined it on Daibazzal. It appears that it's triggered by stress sweat but that's all we were able to find out before I left."

Krolia handed to the device to Allura, who passed it to Pidge. "I knew I had to bring it here once I learned you were here Pidge. No disrespect to the scientists in my home world. But we Galra are known for weaponizing almost anything."

Pidge held it up for a better view. "I'm sure I can hack it!"

"Does it have to be tonight?" James whined. "It's late."

"Pidge, it's up to you." Allura chimed in. "I want you to be rested."

"I can handle it Allura." She waved off James. "He will be fine."

James grit his teeth.

"Whatever you decide. Krolia, I am grateful that you are here. I hope our alliance will be even stronger in the near future. That our cultures intertwine positively this time." Allura cast her eyes toward Keith as she spoke. He briefly met her piercing gaze with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Empress, I am the first to agree." Coran said walking in. Realizing Kerra dropped off refreshments, he snagged a biscuit. "However, our people recently learned our full history from Romelle. Frankly, they have formed a hostile opinion of the Galra."

"I guess that can't be helped." Krolia sighed. Zarkon did quite a number on the universe with the help of Honerva and Lotor.

"Yes, but for some reason, Honerva is being looked upon as some sort of folk hero," Allura grumbled.

"It's all nonsense Empress," Coran said reassuringly. "Some of the Alteans who stood with her, haven't come to terms with the fact that she was a traitor along with Lotor."

Keith leaned into his hand annoyed. "Yes but Lotor had them killed for quintessence. I don't understand the love affair."

"Neither do I." Allura rubbed her temples.

Keith leaned back in his seat. "I don't think Hunk should go alone."

"I will have to arrange for clearances whomever does go. Hunk won't be in danger." Coran tapped his fingers together.

"It's not safe." Keith frowned.

"Hey! I can handle myself." Hunk contested.

Keith folded his arms. "I'm going with you."

"Oh no, Keith. No offense. But you have no problem threatening people with that big knife of yours." Hunk chuckled uncomfortably.

"Yeah Keith, you slash first ask questions later." Pidge quipped.

"Gets the job done." Keith's face was expressionless.

"I'll go." James jumped in. "Since I'm not needed here."

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"That works." Krolia stood up. "I will fill Kolivan in on the details once we have the plan mapped out.

"You aren't going without me. It's too dangerous. How do we know they won't try something?"

"I need you here." The whole room turned to Allura, almost as if they knew her underlying motive.

They didn't. At least she didn't think so. _Did they?_

"If there's an assassin loose and they are looking to harm me, I'm more comfortable if my black paladin was here."

"And staying here is the best use of my time?"

"Yes." Her expression closed up.

"Then I'll stay." Keith's jaw tightened.

Allura let out a subtle sigh of relief. "Thank you."

A brief silence followed while everyone exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well, now that's settled." Coran clapped his hands together breaking the awkwardness. "Number 5! I guess you should get started straight away?"

"Sure thing." Pidge smiled, grabbing her tablet.

James touched Pidge's arm. "You're not going to see me off?"

"You aren't leaving now, so no." Before he could respond, she skipped off.

Hunk put his arm around James's shoulder.

"Well buddy, it looks like you are going to have to make that right before we go."

James pouted. "Women."

Krolia smirked at Keith on the way out of the room. "You smell...Floral."

Keith shot her a warning glance.

Krolia shifted her gaze between Keith and Allura before cracking an amused smile.

"Goodnight Empress."

Keith shared a glance with Allura before filing out behind Krolia. Allura and Coran were the only ones left in the room.

"I guess we should go over my speech to my people." Allura sat up straight.

"Quite. but there is one issue outstanding at hand."

"What is that Coran?"

"Lance."

* * *

In the lab, Pidge is making headway with the device, and Hunk is assisting her.

"You know you don't have to stay up with me, James went to bed." Pidge adjusted her goggles before touching the choker.

"I know Pidge. But it's like the good ole days." Hunk poured her a cup of coffee.

"It's so weird." Pidge ran her fingertips over it. "It appears like metal, but it's organic material. Like a living thing. It's wild." Pidge marveled over the object.

Hunk got up to get a closer look. "Whoa. It looks almost snake-like, but instead is flat."

Pidge glanced up at Hunk smiling. "So much has changed with us, hasn't it?"

"Seems like it. We're grown with significant others now."

"Yeah, and Allura is in a love triangle with Keith and Lance."

Hunk spit out his coffee. "Pidge! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh come on Hunk, I know you saw what's going on. Keith and Allura definitely got something there."

"You think they hooked up?"

"All the signs are there. The showing up separately so no one would notice. Their doe-eyed glances. It's like a teenage love affair. Might as well give Keith a varsity jacket."

Hunk burst out laughing. "Pidge! It wasn't that obvious."

"Ha!" Pidge sneered. "You clearly don't pay attention. What sealed it for me was Allura asked him to stay and Keith played hard to get. She never needed him to stay before. She doesn't need him for shit. Allura totally wants him."

"I don't know… She was miserable when he left for the blades."

Pidge shot Hunk a knowing look.

"Oh damn." Hunk slapped his forehead. "Think Lance knows?"

"Hell no." Pidge scoffed.

"Think we should try to help?"

"Nope. Staying out of it. He wouldn't believe us anyway. Lance likes to keep his head in the sand." She peered through a galactic magnifier to better examine the device.

Hunk shook his head. "Poor guy."

"Don't feel too sorry for him. If I saw pictures of some woman's hand down his pants and we were engaged, he'd be missing his joystick. Allura is better than me."

Hunk clutched his shirt. "Yikes Pidge! Remind me not to make you mad.

"I won't." Pidge chuckled.

"Well, I told Lance he needs to fix this with Allura. He left saying he was going to surprise her."

"Did he say where?"

Pidge peered over her shoulder. "Nope."

"I don't know Hunk, he's not great at taking care of himself. Maybe we should see where he is?"

"Pidge, he's fine. He's gotten better over the years."

"Yeah, I dunno." The look of concern washed over her face.

"If he doesn't come back in a varga, we will go look for him."

Pidge let out a sigh she didn't know she held in. "I guess." Her worried expression betrayed her apathetic tone.

* * *

Back in the conference room…

"Lance?" Allura asked, surprised. "Lance is a chapter closed."

"Oh, you think so?" Coran raised his eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Yes. He embarrassed me in front of Arus, they will have my side."

"Well, I left nothing to chance. I ran an analysis of what the public feels about Lance after his pictures were released."

"And?"

"There was certainly sympathy for you, as he was shown to be a cad. But some sentiments are shown that you took too long to make the attachment permanent. We underestimated Lance's appeal."

Allura crossed her legs. "Meaning?"

"Well at first he was thought of as some sort of buffoon, but slowly he is viewed as charming and relatable. At the same time, you are perceived as distant and aloof. Almost out of touch."

"I see."

"Further, as news of Asul's death, comments are made that he may be in over his head with you."

Allura's heart sank. "Well they aren't wrong about that detail, are they? I don't understand it. The news is only vargas old and yet, my people are divided against me." Allura sighed. Anxiety washed over her like a tsunami. Allura didn't want to show how upset she was. The constant pressure of her position can be overwhelming and lonely. She squeezed her eyes for a brief second, to get temporary relief from the mounting stress. "I managed to liberate the universe and cannot unite my people. Allura drew in a deep breath. "In light of the recent information, how do you suggest I fix this Coran?"

"It's not a simple solution." Coran hesitated.

Allura folded her arms. "What is it, Coran?"

"You must renew your engagement to Lance."

* * *

Back in the lab…

"I wonder what Lance is going to get her?" Hunk handed Pidge an automoscan to analyze the choker.

"Well, I doubt it's going to help."Pidge surmised. "He messed up bad."

"Wow." Hunk frowned while staring down at his hands.

"What's wrong with you? Usually, you like a little gossip."

"Now that I think about it, I-I think you're right about Keith and Allura…" Hunk put his head in his hands. "Man I'm a bad friend."

Pidge spun around. "What? Why?"

"I talked Lance into asking Allura out. He was freaking out over the Voltron TV show. They put Keith and Allura together."

"Yeah, we joked the show got it wrong." Pidge shrugged.

Hunk ran his hands through his sable hair. "But looking back at it Pidge, it was us who got it wrong. Allura wasn't the same when he left and Keith was depressed when Lance bagged her."

Pidge chuckled. "You mean, more depressed than usual."

"Yeah… I think I subconsciously knew he was pining over her. I tried to put them together so they could talk. They seemed to be still mad at each other after the fight in space."

"Together how?"

"Just telling Keith to talk to Allura. And… Occasionally bringing him around her so they can be alone...I wanted them to fix what was wrong."

"Ha, if that makes you a bad friend," Pidge shook her head. "I'm definitely worse."

"What do you mean?" Hunk's raised his eyes in curiosity.

Pidge turned to face Hunk. "Promise you won't utter a word about this to anyone. Not even Shay."

Hunk flashed her a quick thumbs up. "You got it."

Pidge gulped hard, her heart in her throat. "Lance kissed me."

* * *

Allura, the last to leave the conference room, started down the corridor where she saw Keith posted up against the wall.

_Was he waiting for me?_

Immediately, butterflies invaded her stomach. He was so handsome. His hair. His voice. His walk. His aura. Allura loved the very sight of him.

Once she got closer, Keith pushed himself off the wall to join her. He seemed sad.

True to Keith's form, he started a conversation mid-thought. "You can take care of yourself, you know. You don't need me Allura." Keith stared at the floor as they walked.

"Yes I know."

Keith stopped walking to face Allura. "So you rather Hunk's life is put at risk to keep me here?" He hissed.

Allura's eyes grew wide._ Is he starting a fight?_ "Keith, what? No! Where is this coming from?"

"You're being selfish."

Allura balled up her fists. "And you're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm being practical Allura. The Aridians may not be heavily armed but they are crafty. They aren't to be trusted. They have many allies and Altean enemies. Plus those same enemies seem to be out to get you."

Allura sucked in her breath. "James is accompanying him and so is Krolia. I do not see a problem."

"We have a mission Allura," Keith growled.

"You forgot Keith," Allura stepped up to look Keith in the eye. "_I AM THE MISSION."_

"Thank you for confirming that I'm nothing more than your glorified bodyguard."

"Keith no, You are more than-"

"Whatever. Forget it." Keith walked away in a huff.

"Fine!" Allura darted in the opposite direction- leaving fire in her wake.

* * *

Allura stormed into her room, which was always a beautiful oasis she escaped to. Her bed caressed her body as she flopped down in a huff. The air coursed through her lungs as she attempted to calm her racing thoughts. Her head was pounding from stress and aggravation.

The faint floral scent of juniberries hung in the air along with lush greenery that is Arus. As the ticks went by, she started to calm down.

_What is wrong with him?_

The very question had her on her feet again pacing. _First Lance and now Keith. Why would he think he is just a bodyguard? _Allura loosened her bun. Restless, Allura drew herself a bath to calm her racing thoughts. Her bathroom is filled with the fragrance of juniberries. The scent lingered in her nose instantly relaxing her. Allura was seconds from calling Kerra earlier, but she appeared upset and Allura didn't want to pry. Besides, she has her own concerns.

Just when she slipped into her bath, her mice popped up.

"Little friends, where have you've been?"

They started waving their hands, telling an elaborate story.

"Outside of the castle? Did Lance leave? Did he say where he was going?" They nodded the heads and quickly told her his motivations.

"It was a surprise for me?" They nodded excitedly. "Oh dear, it's late. I hope he doesn't do anything rash." They simultaneously shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, I know you wouldn't know. I just hope-"

Just then, a loud tapping noise emanating from her balcony cut her off.

"What is it **now**?!"

She threw on her pink silk robe on her wet body and went to her balcony door. Allura pulled her window coverings back to reveal Keith. "Keith? What are you-"

But Keith put his finger over his lips to shush her while ushering her back inside. "What is the meaning of you barging in here after the way you acted tonight?" Allura snapped.

"Who has access to this room?" Keith peered over Allura's shoulders.

"Only Lance and Kerra, why?"

Keith went poker-faced. "Just checking."

Allura felt steam come out of her ears. "What is the meaning of this?" Allura held her arms close to her body to contain her shivering. Her robe now stuck to her skin revealing her curves and hardened nipples.

"You asked me to stay and protect you." He said, focusing his gaze on her face only. As if he was avoiding looking at her nakedness through her robe.

"Yes- "

"Well, I'm here." He said, cutting her off sharply. "And no one but you knows I'm in here."

"I see." Allura turned away from Keith to find a towel. Her hair was dripping down her back. Although Keith was brittle with her, she felt like he had more to say than he let on. Evidenced by the fact that he's there in the first place. Plus, he was staring holes in her back.

Silence fell on the room like birds before a thunderstorm. Both Keith and Allura were unsure of what to say next. Allura decided to address the elephant in the room.

"You acted poorly earlier." Allura dried her hair.

Without uttering a word, Keith walked toward the door.

_What?_

"You're giving up your _post_ already?" She said annoyed.

Keith spun around. "No. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You're not in the mood to talk and yet you sneak inside my room, like a suitor hiding from my Father."

"There's no hiding from your dad." Keith grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…You asked me to protect you. That's what I'm doing."

It was all she could do to keep the fire from blasting out her ears.

"You don't have to be cross about it. Allura brushed her hair like it was the object of her frustration. "You come inside my room, ruining my peace. I _was _taking a relaxing bath before you barged in here."

"Well by all means Allura, don't let me stop you."

She almost hurled her brush at him. But knowing Keith, he would have caught it.

Allura grit her teeth. "You ruined the mood."

"Pardon me." Keith said annoyingly staring out the window.

_Just like him to ignore me in my own room._

Allura pursed her lips. "Well, while you're here, you should know, Lance left the castle. Apparently to get a gift for me."

Keith brow furrowed with irritation. "Okay."

"I'm afraid for him Keith." Allura expression went from aggravation to concern. "What if he gets hurt?"

Keith sighed. "He can take care of himself." His voice bordered on soothing. He still avoided making eye contact. "I doubt he went too far."

Allura raised her eyebrow. "I see."

Keith appeared to rethink his statement. "If he gets into real trouble, Red will protect him."

"Right. It doesn't seem like Red likes him as much as you."

Keith spun around. "Maybe he should bond with him more."

Allura glowered. "So you're more concerned about Hunk, but not Lance?" Allura walked a little closer to face Keith.

"Lance isn't going into a hot zone. Hunk is." Keith retorted. "I thought you of all people would get that."

"I do."

"So why stop me from leaving? You don't need me here." Keith took a step closer to Allura, invading her space. His very proximity made her heart thump in Allura's ears. "Why are you so intent on me staying, Allura?"

Allura slammed her brush down on the floor. "How many times do I have to say it?! I hate when you aren't here!" Her frankness clearly took Keith aback.

Keith's hardened demeanor appeared to soften at the revelation. "But you have to know that I will have to leave from time to time.

"I know." Allura took in a deep breath. "Remember when the castle got invaded?"

Keith gave her a sober nod.

"You and I were locked outside, while the others were trapped inside. And while you and I were okay, the others were not. They needed us inside." She touched Keith's arm. "I know that Hunk is fine with Krolia, James, and the blades. They're all highly trained. But I prefer you here. Looking after us. _Looking after me_."

"But you can take care yourself." Keith said softly.

_How many ways do I need to spell it out?_

"After all we went through, especially my past choices with Lotor- I think it's safe to say I am better when you're around. I wish you'd stop saying I don't need you. I do."

Keith looked at Allura with sadness in his eyes. "I can't always be here, Allura. You know that better than anyone. It's unrealistic."

"Maybe it is. Maybe I'm selfish." Allura frowned, hugging her own arms for comfort. "I-," Allura searched her mind for the right words. "We lost so much time." Her lip trembled. "Forgive me for no longer wanting to share."

Keith raised his hand to touch Allura's face but decided against it. Allura's heart fluttered at the mere gesture. Instead, he pulled up his holo to call Coran. "Coran?"

"Hiya Keith! What can I do for you?"

"I don't need anything, but Allura does. Can you track the red lion? Lance left the castle and in light of everything Allura is worried."

"Will do."

"Keep me updated."

"Absolutely! " Coran signed off leaving the room silent.

Keith walked away from Allura and resumed starting out her glass pane door. His arms folded as if he was on guard.

Allura decided to go into her bathroom to freshen up, with the door cracked open.

"So your outburst in the hallway? It wasn't just about Hunk, was it?" Her voice echoed into the room.

Keith took a seat on Allura's chaise lounge, twiddling his thumbs. "No."

"I consider you my equal. The man I am in love with," Allura added sweetly. "Who happens to be a highly competent commander... Not a bodyguard as you put it."

Keith sat in silence. Allura hates when he does that. _I wish he would just talk to me._

"Keith, you do know that right?"

Keith let out an audible sigh. "It's best you listen to Coran."

"About what exactly?" Allura asked suspiciously.

"About Lance." He said flatly.

Allura hurried out the bathroom with another pink silk robe. A light floral fragrance trailed in her wake. _No wonder he's upset! _"You heard that?"

"Yes." A tinge of sadness laced in his tone.

"Oh, Keith. I made up my mind about you from the day I assigned the Red lion to you." Allura sat close to Keith on the lounger. "And," she touched his hand, "Nothing or no one could change my feelings for you."

Keith's eyes brightened for a tick before his downcast expression took over. "You can't put your reputation on the line for me."

"Keith, the people love you."

"Allura," Keith grabbed her shoulders. "Think about this. I'm part Galra. My race brought pain to your people, your people know that now. At least enough of them to make a difference."

"They also brought hope." Allura met his eyes. "If I can get past it, so can they."

Keith ran his hands through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Allura cupped his cheek. "For once in my life, I'm following my heart."

Keith looked away, freeing himself from her touch. The awkward silence got to be too much for Allura. She touched Keith's face causing him to look in her eyes. She relished the feeling of his facial stubble on her fingertips. "I can't follow my heart unless you are with me, Keith. I don't know how I can get you to understand my feelings."

Keith broke her gaze to stare at the floor. Her words left hanging in the air.

Unable to handle the suspense, Allura stood up. As she started to walk away, Keith stood up and grabbed her hand. The sensation of his touch radiated through her body.

"For the record, I like being around you too." Keith swallowed hard. "And...I want to be with you. But I don't want you to risk it all for me."

Keith's words made Allura's heart want to burst. "I rather lose my crown than live in a galaxy without you by my side." She softened her voice. "I need you to trust me, Keith."

"I jumped into a ball of fire for you." Keith reminded her while taking her other hand in his. "You can say that's trust."

"Good." Allura freed her hands from Keith's and took a step back. She loosened the belt of her robe while flashing a seductive smirk. She allowed the robe to slide off her body revealing a sheer teddy underneath.

Keith's eyes roamed her body, drinking in her bare physique. A small smile of approval crept up on his face.

Allura wrapped her arms around Keith's waiting neck. "Then I trust you won't make me wait any longer."

* * *

Back in the lab...

"So...You kissed Lance?"

"SHH! Don't be so damn loud? Are you trying to get me killed?" Pidge hissed.

"No wonder James hates him."

"He doesn't know." Her nose crinkled.

"Ha!" Hunk scoffed. "He knows something. When did this happen?"

"Last year."

"Wow!" Hunk's mouth hung open. "You've been holding it in all this time?"

Pidge stopped working and turned around. "Remember when I had that bad fight with James and we broke up?"

"Yup. He was mad because you wanted to spend the holidays quietly at home and not have a large party."

"Well that night, Lance showed up with peanut butter cookies, wine, and charm." Pidge cracked a smile at the memory. "We played video games all night. We got tipsy. And then, Lance told me that he loved me.

"What a lightweight." Hunk chuckled. "Whoa, he said what?!"

"Shhh!" Pidge whispered loudly. "Are you going to let me finish?"

Hunk attempted to wipe the smile off his face. "Sorry Pidge."

"Out of nowhere, he kissed me." Her face riddled with embarrassment. "I felt vulnerable. It was near the holidays, I felt alone because James stormed out on me. I thought we were done." Pidge took a deep breath. "I returned the kiss, but instantly felt bad. I told Lance we should stop and he did." Pidge paused to look at her hands. "I love Allura and felt bad, you know?"

"No judgment zone here." Hunk shrugged.

Grateful for Hunk's understanding, Pidge continued. "Lance passed out right after. When James came by with a bouquet of roses to apologize, Lance was on my sofa."

"So... He slept there before, right?"

Yes, but he had on no shirt and boxers and I was in a nightshirt. It didn't look good. James lost his shit."

"Sheesh. Does Allura know about this?"

"No, and I never told her. Nothing happened between us. Lance and I are just-."

"_Secret lovers yeah, that's what y'all are-"_ Hunk cut her off with an impromptu serenade.

"Hunk you can't sing." Pidge said unamused.

Hunk stood up pretending to sing with a mic. _ "Trying hard to hide the way we feel!"_

"Oh my God." Pidge buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Her face a bright crimson.

"_Cause we both belong to-" _

Pidge got up holding the chain in her taut between her two fists. "Sing one more one line and I'll choke you myself!"

"Okay okay!" Hunk sat down surrendering with his hands up.

"Thank you…" Pidge sat down exasperated. "Geesh, who taught you that awful song anyway?"

"Hey! It's a classic. My mom played it a lot."

"Yikes, okay." Pidge shook her head trying to wipe that song from her memory. "As I was saying, Lance doesn't remember the declaration." Pidge trailed off reflecting back on the event. "It was nothing." She dismissed the memory with a wave of her hand.

"So he says," Hunk stroked his chin. "What are you going to do now?"

Pidge looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Aw c'mon Pidge. It's clear you have feelings for Lance."

"I don't."

"Piddgggee…." Hunk said in a warning tone.

"Lance and I are friends," Pidge said unwilling to back down.

"Okay," Hunk stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Wow, so you're bailing?" Pidge said half teasing.

Hunk yawned. "After my performance, I need to sleep." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"But…"Hunk added in a semi teasing tone. "I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't tell you this. If you don't deal with your feelings now, it might blow up in your face. Just like it did Allura."

With that, Hunk retired to his room.

Pidge rubbed her eyes mumbling. "I'm not Allura."

* * *

Kerra tiptoed down the hallway. Feeling her way through the dark corridor, she knew the way through the castle. The hall leading to where Allura slept was extremely dark. She hears voices and then-

"Oh my, I didn't-"

"Save it Kerra." Krolia's blade leveled at her throat.

"I was bringing food as requested."

"Really?" She grabbed her hand revealing a suspicious device. "This isn't tea. I've been watching you."

"Oh." Kerra wiped her other palm on her outfit. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow. "I don't understand what you're implying. I'm loyal to the crown."

Krolia slid her blade under her necklace. "I don't imply anything, Kerra. You are going to tell me who you're working for and what you're up to."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Keith focused his fingertips on Allura's arm, stroking circles on her skin. His expression grew hungrier by the moment.

As if she would change her mind from earlier.

Allura resisted rubbing her legs together as she felt the heat rising inside of her. Allura felt like she was floating. She couldn't describe the effect he had on her.

It drove her mad.

"Yes," she whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Allura took shallow breaths to calm down. His very question made Allura feel exposed. She did put on a nightie for him. She was practically naked for him earlier. How sure can a woman be? Now he's asking her for permission. It was sweet but it also made her question everything. Now, Allura feels vulnerable.

Lance wouldn't have asked again. He would have immediately pounced on her. But Keith was different. He was patient like a lion stalking prey. Keith waited on the perfect opportunity to pounce. Her body betrayed her by giving him the opportunity on a silver platter. The evidence would surely glisten on her thighs.

A devilish smile crept upon his face. Almost as if he can read her most intimate thoughts. _Does he know what he does to me?_

"Because…" Keith said, interrupting Allura's inner rambling. His fingertips made their way from her arm to her chin, stealing her breath. His dark eyes glittered with desire. It's amazing how dizzy with passion Keith made her. "Once I start Empress," his other hand slid deliciously up her inner thigh, causing Allura to shudder. "The whole castle will know about _'us'_."


End file.
